Learn to fly
by Aurore-e
Summary: The two mutants looked at each other a bit apprehensive. For both, the situation screamed troubles but they followed him, taking in their new surroundings. What on earth had come over Adam?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me...

This story was written as a birthday present for my little sis Audrey. I asked her to give me a list of five things (a song, a place, a color, a flower, a sentence)and I came up with this. This is a complete AU and I hope you'll have as much fun as I had writting it.

* * *

**Learn to fly…**

"Hello, my name is Bruce Mayers. I'm the principal of this school. You must be the two new teachers the council has sent. Come inside, I'll show you the buildings."

The two mutants looked at each other a bit apprehensive. For both, the situation screamed troubles but they followed him, taking in their new surroundings. What on earth had come over Adam to think they could be teachers?

Brennan tightened his grip on the box containing his and Emma's books. He could still remember Adam telling them about the mission. _'Long term mission, one or two months, maybe more'_. Their leader had received information about young mutants disappearing in a small town. Two young girls had already disappeared a few weeks ago. The mission was simple: find out who was kidnapping the mutants and protect the other kids. It had appeared easy, until Adam had told them about the… little details.

And when he had asked why he couldn't send Shalimar and Jesse, Adam had simply answered _'Could you imagine Shal teaching mathematics or Jesse literature?'_ The memory brought a smile on his face. Seeing Jesse trying to dissect Frost's poems would be priceless. And the picture of Shalimar solving an equation was just hilarious. Their arrival in a huge room brought him back to the real world.

"This is the main office. Each of us has a desk here. It's also a place where we can talk and relax."

The trio made its way to two huge facing desks under seemingly friendly stares of their new colleagues. And suddenly, Brennan felt like a kid going to school for the first time.

"Those are yours. Everybody, can I have a few minutes. I present you mister and miss Micheals. Miss Emma Micheals is teaching chemistry and mathematics, her husband Brennan is our new history and literature specialist. I hope you'll welcome them as two new members of our family."

Soon other teachers surrounded the two mutants. After a few hands shake and two or three polite words exchanged with their colleagues, Bruce led them to their respective classes for their first course.

_XXX_

Brennan opened the door of his classroom and came face to face with twenty-four noisy teenagers. Despite his arrival, silence didn't settle in the room; the mess only amplified with papers and pencils flying everywhere, unruly students screaming on top of their lungs. The situation was worst than in a bad movie. Calling up for all his self-control, he slammed the door shut and made his way to the desk. Facing his students for the first time, the elemental wished Adam had sent Jesse instead of him.

_XXX_

Emma gave her students their homework for the next course and dismissed them. Four o'clock; it was her last class of the day. The perspective of going back home, taking a bath and doing nothing sounded like heaven. But the pile of papers on her desk called her back to reality without mercy. Her predecessor had left her a huge amount of papers to correct plus two tests to prepare for the next week. She grabbed the pile and wearily made her way to the main office.

Brennan was already there, working on student's files. Emma watched him from the doorstep amazed. He was chewing on the end of his pencil while ruffling through a huge amount of files visibly in search for something precise. The mess on the desk and his frown increased proportionally, until he found a red file. She shook her head wondering how he could work in such a mess.

As quietly as possible, the psionic reached her desk, put the papers down and collapsed on her chair. Her forehead came in contact with the cold wood partly easing away her headache. But she quickly straightened in her chair reminding herself she was in a common office with other teachers. She could not let her weariness show in front of them. It would raise suspicions.

"How was your day Bren?"

The elemental looked up at his so-called wife. In one single glance, he understood she was stressed, tired and ready to explode. He knew too well that staying in a crowd an entire day could give her splitting headaches. Many times, she had found refuge in his bedroom or in the gym after her little shopping trips with Shalimar. The first time he had asked her why, she had just answered that his presence was soothing. At that moment, he had felt really special; for the first time someone needed his presence and wasn't expecting anything else from him. The thought made him want to hold her, comfort her and bring her that soothing feeling again.

"Fine. Come on, let's head back home. You'll correct those after having eaten. I'll even prepare pancakes."

Quietly, he gathered the files spread on his desk in one single pile and put them in a drawer. Emma was still sitting, her stare lost, fixed on a world he would never see. She didn't protest as he took his coat and put the papers in her bag. She didn't even protest when he wrapped his arm around her waist in a protective gesture and led her to their car. Having him so close gave her the peace her mind needed in the ruckus of emotions people were spreading around her.

_XXX_

A few hours and a ridiculous amount of pancakes later, Emma settled in their bed with the papers, a pen and a cup of tea. Carefully, she put the pillow against the headrest and reclined on it. The tension in her muscles was slowly diminishing, giving way to lassitude. But she was nowhere about done. Wearily the young woman began correcting the tests, sighing and getting frustrated with each new fanciful answer. Some people would never understand the subtleties of mathematics.

She was halfway through when Brennan got out of the adjoining bathroom, cursing under his breath. She looked up and nearly dropped her pen. He was searching for something in the dresser, a towel wrapped around his waist as if it was a normal situation. The muscles of his back were rippling beneath his skin, giving him an air of powerfulness. This man was simply impossible. How was she supposed to work, let alone focus, with him parading like that nearly every morning and evening?

"Your underwear is in the second drawer and your pyjama bottom is under your pillow."

"Hmm. Yeah thanks. What would I do without you?"

That was a question she refused to consider. The elemental found what he was searching for and headed back in the bathroom, playfully winking at her.

Three days of close proximity were slowly starting to weigh down on her mind. Brennan was her best friend, her confident, but pretending she was his wife sounded… disturbing. Admitting that she might be attracted to him perturbed her even more. Angrily she shoved the little voices calling her a hypocrite in the back of her mind and resumed her work.

However, the relief and solitude were short-lived. A few minutes later, she felt the bed shift under his weight and her attention was focused on him once more. It was hopeless; she would never finish her work tonight. Carefully she put the papers on the floor and finished her tea trying to divert her mind from his presence. This whole pretending was seriously starting to get to her. Half amused, she shook her head as if it could help her get rid of those feelings. Unaware of her turmoil, Brennan took one of the books on the bedside table and started searching for a poem.

Silence settled between them, only interrupted by the discreet noise of pages being turned. And after a few minutes Emma couldn't stand it anymore.

"Anything yet in the files you've consulted?"

"Nope. But I went only through a few files. Everything seems pretty normal. Well except from the fact that they have strange requirements for their teachers. Why would they hire only married teachers? It's not because you're married that you're more qualified."

"They hire only married teachers because according to statistics, they are less distracted by their private life and more focused on students. I tried to read some of my students but the only result I managed to get was a splitting headache. I have nearly forgotten what is going on inside the head of a teenager."

She yawned; if all her days were the same, she would not be able to survive there more than a week. _'Everything is worst at night Emma! Sleep and tomorrow everything will be alright.'_ She put her pillow back on the mattress rearranging the covers swiftly.

The elemental watched her discretely from behind his book. They had been sleeping in the same bed for three nights. Each time she was doing the same ritual. He knew that it was necessary for her to be able to sleep peacefully; it helped her clear her mind from unwanted thoughts and feelings. First she would finish quietly her tea, then she would sit in a lotus position for a few minutes. After that she would switch off her lamp and settle for the night nearly at the edge of the bed. Was she afraid of him? The thought brought a smile on his lips and a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. But the sensation disappeared before he had the time to identify it clearly.

"Night Brennan. Don't work too late."

"Night Emma."

Quickly her breath slowed down and she succumbed to tiredness. The elemental watched her unaware of flowing time; the rise and fall of her chest mesmerized him. After a few minutes, he knew sleep would not come easily. He got up, careful not to wake her up. Silently he made his way to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea.

Memories of their arrival in the house distracted him from his preparation. It had been quite comical. Their new 'home' was surrounded by other teacher's home. It was completely furnished and not in the style he would have chosen, modern cream furniture nearly everywhere. The house seemed to come out of a designer catalogue.

Their 'friendly neighbours' had shown only a few minutes later, volunteering to help with their luggage and the few other things they had brought along. One of the only problems was the indiscreet questions they seemed to be fond of.

But it had not been the peak of the day. Emma's reaction upon seeing their bedroom had won the prize. She had walked to the bed with a defeated smile. They had not argued about the sleeping arrangements and the elemental knew it was because she had been too stunned to even protest. The change had been abrupt and the fact that it was for a long term was even more destabilizing. The memory elicited a small smile from the young man as he resumed preparing his tea.

_XXX_

Bacon. The distinctive smell reached his sleepy mind but he refused to acknowledge it. He buried his head deeply in the pillow beside him, hoping to fall asleep again. The smell of food was instantly forgotten as a too well known perfume invaded his nostrils, quickly reaching his sleepy mind. He grumbled and opened his eyes. They instantly landed on her alarm clock; upon reading the numbers disbelief reached the active part of his brain. Half-past six, that woman was a nightmare. They still had a few hours before their first courses and she was already up preparing breakfast. Not that he minded having breakfast ready; the only problem was the hour. Half past six was definitely not a decent hour to wake up.

Wearily he got up not bothering to put a t-shirt on and padded barefoot through the halls. Arriving in the kitchen, he stopped and leaned on the doorframe. Emma was there, in front of the stove, her hips swaying to a sensuous upbeat while cooking eggs.

Instantly his mind completely woke up. He knew he should signal his presence, but something about the way she moved prevented him from doing so. When did his little sister change into that beautiful enticing woman, had she always been so gorgeous? A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, quickly travelling, reaching every part of him. The urge to hold her, to feel her moving close to him, against him, became stronger nearly overpowering his will.

Emma felt his stare riveted on her hips and the turmoil playing in his head. She should have told him to stop, to divert his mind from the heated turn it was taking. Instead it fed her sensations; so she just kept moving, silently wishing he would join and hold her.

Less than a minute later, she felt his strong hands gripping at her hips, following each move, guiding her toward him. The heat coming from his hands radiated through her clothing, warming her skin, quickening her breath. She willed her pulse down but her heart seemed to have a mind of its own. What was happening to her?

One of his hands slid to rest on her stomach bringing her closer to him. The move instantly made her forget what she was trying to cook. Her left hand rested on his, their fingers intertwining and the other travelled to his neck. They moved as one, closely pressed against one another till the end of the song, not wanting to dwell further in rational thoughts about what was happening. When the song ended, he simply kissed her cheek and let her go back to her cooking task.

As if nothing had happened, he poured himself a cup of tea and started dressing the table. He didn't want to think about what was going on in his head right now. Emma put the food down on the table without a word. She busied herself with small tasks, denying the fact that something had happened; a little something had snapped in her brain, changing her perception of him and she didn't know if it was a good thing.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... I don't know what to say. Thank you all for the feedback and reviews. They really made me happy.I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2 as much as chapter 1.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Emma watched Brennan running toward the main building his books under his arm. The sight made her smile. It was his second day and he was already late. She would never understand how people could forget to check their schedule.

"Miss Micheals!"

Without hesitation Emma turned on her heels and found herself in front of a smiling Miss Wuong. She tightened her grip on her books slightly apprehensive. The Wuongs were their direct neighbours and despite their friendly attitude Emma had the feeling something was off with them.

"Can I call you Emma?"

"Yes sure. Oh thanks for the apple pie. My husband and I really appreciated it."

The couple had been the firsts to welcome them and had given them their proper greeting with an apple pie as a welcome-present. The middle aged Asian woman smiled warmly and put her hand on Emma's forearm. Instantly an uneasy feeling washed through the young psionic. Hatred, pain and in the middle of those feelings, she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow like some repressed personality. But the contact was too short to see anything more clearly.

"I'm glad you loved it. But call me Helena. I'm sure no one informed you about our monthly picnic at the end of this week. We would really be happy to see you and your husband."

Emma silently nodded. Being friendly and sociable was a part of their mission, even if she hated the part were she had to lie about her and Brennan.

"I saw you yesterday night when you came back from your last course. You seemed pretty much off."

The young woman breathed deeply. She hated being under the scrutiny of someone. She knew that the littlest mistake could ruin their mission and with the Wuong constantly observing them, it left not much freedom of movement.

"The move from New York was a bit tiring. I didn't have the time to adjust. And when we were still in our old school, I used to work shorter hours. The changes are quite huge for me."

Emma was spared another question when they entered the main building and heard the bell ringing. Quickly the two women parted, going to their respective classes.

**_XXX_**

"What do you think of the new teachers?"

Sam wearily sat with his two friends in the canteen for the midday lunch. The arrival of two younger teachers was the event of the week if not of the year. The disappearance of Sarah and Melie a few weeks ago had shaken them. New teachers coming just after those events only added to the mystery and wild rumours had quickly spread around the school.

Nina just watched the frown on Sam's face wondering what he was hiding so carefully this time. She sometimes wished she were like Patty, able to read mind.

"Well, Nina. You had a chemistry course this morning. Tell us; how is she, did you make anything explode?"

She sighed and shook her head. Her two best friends were like children. She didn't want people to learn the truth about her. Not that she was ashamed of her gift, but uncommon things were always frightening, especially when you couldn't understand them.

"You can shout if you want. I bet the whole school didn't hear you. No nothing happened. It was nice. She asked us to call her Emma. She's really patient, but her course is… a nightmare. I haven't understood a single thing."

"What were you expecting, Nina? You've never understood anything about chemistry."

Sam poked at Rory and both chuckled. The two friends just loved teasing her about her poor results when it came to science. Their playful outburst was rewarded by a slap at the back of their heads and a quiet chuckle. It was good to see them laughing again, especially Rory. The last two weeks had been a nightmare for the elemental. He was able to hide his pain well, but she knew him better than that.

"Stop teasing her. You have some weak points too. Do I have to remember you how it went with your last literature test?"

The two guys looked up and met the mossy green eyes of Patti; instantly their laughter died. She sat with them and started eating silently. Her meeting with the two new teachers had been a little unsettling. Something was definitely wrong with those two. When she had tried to read the woman's thoughts, she had hit a wall and it had been no better with the man. Either they both were like her and knew how to block her; either they were used to live with a telepath and had learned how to block him or her.

Seeing the young telepath so silent, lost in deep thoughts made the three friends uncomfortable. Patti always had a way to feel troubles.

"Patti are you worried about something?"

She pushed her plate aside with a sigh. A headache was threatening to blow and all she wanted was to find a place where she would be able to relax a little. The doubts, the fears and the pain swimming around in the heads of her friends were not helping at all.

"Yeah, I felt something unusual coming from them. They're not like the others. I think they are here for us and because of Sarah and Melie."

The arrival of Patti and Nina's boyfriends interrupted them, effectively putting an end to their conversation. The four mutants looked at each other knowing that if they wanted to talk, they would have to wait till the end of the classes.

**_XXX_**

Brennan watched his students with dread. Their lack of interest was more than evident and he knew nothing would capture their attention.

"So can anyone tell me what Frost wanted to say with his poem 'Desert places'?"

Silence, elusive stares. A few of them were looking through the windows, some were drawing but no one ready to answer his question. It was worse than what he had thought. Quickly he checked the class plan and spotted a name he had read previously in a police report.

"Rory, what do you think?"

The teenager looked up from his book dumbfounded and straightened lightly on his chair. Every teacher knew he was unable to talk about poetry. Of course the poem meant something to him, but he could not say it aloud, not in front of 24 people. It would be like showing his bare soul. So he hid it carefully beneath scorn.

"Poetry sucks."

Cheerful cries and laughter welcomed his outburst. The elemental had to smile at that one. What was he awaiting, they were still children with so much to learn.

"Ok. This poem is about solitude. It not only explains the loneliness you feel when you're alone lost in the middle of nowhere. It also talks about your inner loneliness. And as far as you don't want to talk about the subject, hopefully you'll be more inspired in front of a sheet of paper. I want you to write a few pages about what it makes you think about. I want it tomorrow on my desk. Rory you stay here."

Protesting screams were heard despite the ring of the bell. Rory looked at the teacher, waiting for his friends to get out. On his way out, Sam patted his shoulder in a supporting gesture. Rory was going to get third degree for his remark. But he was used to it especially since Sarah's disappearance. The older man was sitting on his desk watching him, seemingly awaiting an explanation but he had none.

"Am I going in detention for what I said?"

Brennan smiled and shook his head. How many times had he gone in detention for one of his remarks?

"No. You're not. Two words are not worth detention; even if I'm not ok with what you said."

Brennan paused unsure how to broach the subject. He knew that kind of kid. He had been like that even if he wasn't about to acknowledge it in front of someone else. They needed his help if they wanted to understand the disappearance of Sarah. Besides he genuinely wanted to help him.

"Is it Sarah's favorite poem?"

Pain gripped at Rory's heart and he faltered a little. Patti had been right, there was something about those two teachers. They were definitely too nice and they knew too much about him.

"With all the respect I owe you sir, that's none of your business."

"Rory, if you want to talk you know where to find me"

Brennan watched the younger elemental as he quickly left the room without another word. They were in for troubles. This kid was a slightly altered version of him when he was younger, and it wasn't good news.

**_XXX_**

"Can you hand me the pepper"

Silently Brennan gave her the container and resumed cutting the meat for their evening meal. They hadn't exchanged more than a few words since the morning and it was unnerving. Usually he was the one denying the truth. If they didn't solve the problem, whatever it was, they would have trouble dealing with the mission. The more he thought about the whole situation, the more it appeared like a mess. If he was honest, he had to admit that he was already having problems.

The elemental let out a frustrated sigh and went on cutting the meat.

"Ouch."

Emma looked up from her task only to see Brennan abruptly letting the knife down. He had cut his finger and it was bleeding. Quickly she took a clean cloth and wrapped his hand in it. The two moved to the sink and she opened the water to rinse the wound.

Reluctantly he let her unwrap his hand and put it under the cool flow. The liquid stung at his finger and he had to fight the urge to pull back.

"Emma, it's not a deadly wound. A band aid and I will be as good as new."

The young woman worriedly looked at him. Always trust him to minimize the problems and play the hero.

"Bren, let me take a look and judge by myself."

The cut was deep and nasty; but fortunately it wouldn't need any stitches. What was on his mind to distract him enough from his task?

"Let your hand under the water. I'll get the first aid kit."

The young woman ruffled through a few drawers before finding the small box. With precise moves she cleaned his finger, disinfected and bandaged it.

She was too absorbed to notice how close they were standing, how his other hand was resting on her hip squeezing it. All along the elemental watched her wondering what was happening to him. The memory of their morning dance was still fresh in his mind. It had bothered him all day, keeping his attention off his students. Emma seemed to have some strange power over him. His hand was still resting in hers and she was softly caressing his palm with her thumb. The silky touch on his calloused palm sent warmth through his arm and the fluttering feeling came back in the pit of his stomach.

Sensing his emotional shift, the psionic looked up only to find her stare trapped in earthy depths. Caught in a spell that had the intensity of a stormy sky, he took a step toward her and his hand came to rest on her neck. Slowly, as if awaiting her permission, he leaned closer his eyes never leaving hers.

His breath felt warm, spicy like a summer night wind and she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers. Granting her wish the elemental closed the distance between them. Their first kiss was hesitant, nearly shy but it held a tenderness that had built with their friendship. The incredible heat radiating from her lips, the loud beating of his heart in his ears, the feeling of her pressed against him everything perfect, meant to be.

"Emma, Brennan, are you there?"

Adam's voice interrupted them abruptly. Quickly like two guilty teenagers, they parted; but he didn't let go of her. Emma rested her forehead on his chest with a sigh. His timing was as bad as could be. Brennan seemed to be even more annoyed than her. He brought his comlink close to his mouth and answered to the question slightly out of breath.

"We're here. You got any news for us?"

Adam watched the pictures displayed on his computer screen with disgust. Even if he was a doctor some things were still disturbing him.

"Yeah, the police found Sarah Walters a few hours ago. She is dead. And trust me, you don't want to see the pictures the police sent me. Have you found anything yet?"

Brennan tightened his grip on Emma. Even if it was their work, dealing with death was not something he wanted her to be exposed to. They were no more working on a disappearance; it was a murder now.

"I have some doubts about two teachers, the Wuongs Charlie and Helena. Could you do some research on them?"

Adam watched as Jesse silently typed the names and started his research.

"Sure. Do you have any lead on who might be the next victim?"

Brennan sighed.

"I don't know."

"Ok. Keep your eyes opened and socialise as much as possible."

The two mutants said goodbye to their leader and cut the connection. The young woman wearily rested her head back on his shoulder. She didn't want to think too much about the young girl they had failed to save or what had happened earlier between her and her best friend.

"What will happen Brennan if we fail? How many children will die?"

He kissed her hair gently not knowing what to say. Her arms wrapped around his neck trying to get closer to him. She needed him, his presence and when his embrace tightened around her, she knew he needed her as well. They could have stayed like that forever if the smell of burnt food hadn't called them back to reality.

"I guess we'll order pizza"

Emma shook her head slightly annoyed. She didn't want to leave the safety of his arms. It felt so natural to be like that. However she left his warmth and went to the stove, switching it off. She threw the remains in the dustbin while he called for the pizza.

"Tell me about that kid Bren."

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to you Mony 19, NewMutant2,Proud2bfilipino, Cassidy Wich, Kitty Invictus.You were able to put a bright smile on my face and make me grin like an idiot. That's good to hear from you Kitty; Sara was Rory's girlfriend. And don't worry, everything will become crystal clear in the next chapters.LoveConquers awwwww... you already know what I think. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the week went by like a gloomy dream. Every one in school had been affected by the murder of the young woman. A strange feeling of sadness had been floating in the halls, tempering smiles and laughter. A service was held on Thursday and it appeared to relax the atmosphere a little.

Despite the overloaded mood, Emma and Brennan settled in a routine alternating between their classes and research about the mission. Adam and Jesse weren't able to find a single suspect element about the Wuong or any other teacher. The police report about Sarah's death Adam sent them was useless as well. The school archives search didn't come out fruitless. The archive of the year 97-98 had disappeared. When Jesse and Shal had tried to contact teachers working during that span of time, they had it a wall. Either they were dead or they had moved out of the country. When Brennan and Emma compared the archive of the previous and following years they found three students name missing. Immediately they had sent the names to Jesse but hadn't gotten any news.

The whole situation started to get them down especially Emma. For a reason the elemental couldn't figure, she was feeling responsible. The embarrassed tension between them had only added to her discomfort. Their kiss was a taboo subject and they carefully avoided it. It was some kind of silent agreement and neither would have dared to break it.

**_XXX_**

Emma looked at the content of her plate with disgust. Sighing, she diverted her gaze from the food and watched through the kitchen window. Helena was observing them from her own kitchen. The whole situation was a nightmare. Another sigh and she resumed eating despite her lack of appetite. Seeing her getting more depressed with each passing minute made his heart shrink. He had to do something to distract her.

"Do you want to go out tonight and see a movie?"

She looked up only to find him staring at her, his fork suspended in midair, with a little hopeful smile. Quickly she took a glance in his mind. His concern reminded her that she was not alone in this mess. His mere presence comforted her. But behind that, she caught a glimpse of a little something. The sensation sent pleasant warmth in her. She rested her free hand on his, suddenly needing the physical contact.

"Ok. Spending time away from work and our neighbours will be great."

**_XXX_**

Realizing they were early, they headed to a nearby park in an overloaded silence. Upon reaching their destination, they sat silently on a bench near the water both lost in a whirlwind of questions.

Emma refused to consider the true reason he had asked her out. She wanted to enjoy her evening out with him. So she dismissed all her interrogations and breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the late spring day.

Children were running around the park playing with a ball; others were playing Frisbee. Their shouts and laughter resonated around them discordantly but she didn't care. An elderly couple was quietly strolling near the water a dog running playfully in front of them. A light breeze was carrying the scent of flowers their way.

Everything around her felt so normal, so perfect. Where was her place in that little world? The moment she had realized she was different everything had changed. Many of her dreams had shattered. That was until she had met Brennan, Adam, Shalimar and Jesse. They had allowed her to dream again, especially Brennan. Did he have a place with her there? The possibility that it might not be the case made her heart heavy.

"Emma? Are you ok?"

Startled, she lightly turned to see Brennan watching her with a worried frown. For one split second, she considered lying. But he knew her too well; he would instantly guess what was on her mind. So she chose to avoid the subject. Her voice was low as if she had been afraid someone would hear her.

"I'm… I don't know. The whole situation is getting to me. I would like to be able to do more for them. It feels like we've hit a wall. We have no lead at all and one of the girls is still missing."

Gently he wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. Instinctively she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Feeling her so helpless was not something he liked. But before he had the time to say a single word, she went on broaching the subject they had so carefully avoided.

"And there is that kiss…"

Instantly he tensed. He wasn't even sure what had happened that night. His mind was a total mess when it came to her. She was his best friend, someone he truly cared about; but was there something more behind that feeling? That was a question he felt unable to answer. However he would lie to himself if he didn't recognise he was attracted to her.

He stole a glance at her, maybe in search for some clues. She was playing with her wedding band and it stirred something in him, something powerful, strong and heart warming.

"I'm stupid Brennan. Forget what I just said. We're pretending to be a married couple; it was bound to happen. Can we just… forget it?"

She was giving him an easy way out of this situation. One word from him and she would forget everything; it would never have happened. Strangely, the thought saddened him. Forgetting, was it what he truly wanted?

"No. I don't think so."

Surprised she looked up only to find him starring at her with a half smile. Slowly he leaned toward her and when he was mere inches from her lips, he murmured in a low seductive voice.

"I don't want to forget what happened Emma."

Her heart nearly stopped. Could he truly want something more? She had to know.

"And what do you want?"

"This."

His lips closed on hers with determined gentleness as if he was afraid to scare her. When she parted her lips and started responding to his kiss, he couldn't help but groan. His hand reached for a ponytail, freeing her hair. He entangled his fingers in them deepening their kiss even more, causing a pleasurable shiver to creep down her spine.

The familiar sound of a bike passing nearby interrupted them. The two mutants broke apart. His thumbs brushed her cheeks and he softly murmured in her hear.

"Maybe we could just see where it leads us. No pressure. We take our time."

A smile crept on her face. That was the best suggestion he had ever made. She kissed his cheek with tenderness.

"I like the idea."

Gently they rose from the bench and headed to the theatre hand in hand unaware of the black shape hidden behind a tree. A strange devious smile spread on the nameless face as it retreated in the school direction.

**_XXX_**

Emma put on her jeans short and absentmindedly picked up the blue shirt resting on a nearby chair. If they wanted to make it on time for the picnic, she would have to hurry. She quickly ran down the stairs only to collide with a solid shape. To prevent her from falling, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Careful there my little tornado."

She looked up only to find him staring at her, a playful glint in his eyes. Instantly it made her stomach do flip-flops and her arms came to rest around his neck. He rested one of his hands in the small of her back. And they stood there near the stairs staring at each other silently for a few minutes. The sound of the clock called her back to earth. Suddenly she realized how he was looking at her.

"What Brennan?"

"You're wearing my shirt."

She hadn't done it on purpose, at least not consciously. But judging by his reaction, it was definitely worth it.

"Does it bother you?"

The elemental flashed her his trademark smile. To see her wearing one of his shirts gave him a satisfactory feeling of possessiveness. It felt like marking his territory. The mere thought of her in his clothes was tantalizing.

"Nope, it doesn't bother me. It looks sexy on you so keep it."

Emma blushed lightly, surprised by the compliment and the feelings drifting her way. Embarrassed she disentangled from his embrace and made her way to the door. She still wasn't comfortable with their new situation.

"Thanks. Now hurry up. Did you get the basket with the food?"

Before she had the time to take her purse and open the door he had caught her arm and wrapped her back in his embrace.

"Emma…"

Gently she put her middle finger on his lips to silence him. If they started talking right now, they would not make it in time for the picnic and the last thing she wanted was people talking behind their back.

"I know Brennan. I just want to enjoy your company and the nice weather."

Quickly she kissed him and headed for the door before he had the time to answer or protest.

**_XXX_**

The park where the picnic took place was not far away from their home so they decided to walk instead of taking their car. The moment they stepped out of the house, he took her hand and did not let go until they reached their destination.

A few couples of teachers, including Bruce and his wife, were already there preparing the fire, happily chatting. Their children were playing baseball nearby or flying kites. At that sight, Emma tensed visibly. Brennan gently stopped her, feeling the uneasiness coming his way.

"Emma, relax ok. And if you are afraid or worried, just do your thing and send me the feeling you need me."

Surprised she turned lightly to look at him. His fingers gently squeezed hers and she smiled in response.

The first moments felt awkward. They had been propelled in a world that was totally alien to them, a world where they had to watch each and every word, each smile. However it seemed to come naturally. The two friends slid in their role perfectly, sharing smiles and jokes with their colleagues. During the afternoon they completely forgot why they had been sent there. It was natural to speak about their students, their project for the future, their life together.

And when he started chasing her around the park because she had thrown water over him it appeared just like the antics of a newlywed couple.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what to say anymore. You guys are amazing. Now the story... Things are getting a little out of control...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Brennan knocked on the door and entered her classroom effectively interrupting her. Emma diverted her gaze from the chemical equation she was writing on the blackboard slightly annoyed. The chalk dangled in her hand for a few seconds before she set it down on her desk. The silence of her students was unnatural, full of expectancy.

"Emma, the principal wants to see us when you're done."

She stole a glance at her watch.

"Okay, give me five minutes. But come in and sit down. If I remember correctly your favorite courses were chemistry when you were a kid."

A shiver crept down his spine. He hated chemistry; it had always been his worst nightmare when he was still in school. And the little witch parading in that lab-coat with those fake glasses perfectly knew it. Under the amused smiles of her students, he made his way to the only available desk in the front row. Emma resumed her course quietly enjoying his discomfort.

As the bell rang, the students hastily fled the classroom much to his relief. The young woman carefully took her glasses off, folded them and put them on the desk with a sigh. She loved that new job. The fact that it helped her teasing Brennan was a huge bonus. The elemental watched her cleaning the blackboard and a plan quickly took shape in his head.

Without a noise he got up and came to stand a few inches behind her. His hand covered hers, as if helping her cleaning the board. His other hand found his way around her waist bringing her close to him. Her breath got caught as she felt the thoughts drifting her way. _'Oh no. Not that Brennan.'_ His hand gently squeezed hers bringing more color to her cheeks. A warm tingle sped through her limbs as the images became more vivid, his presence more evident, his breath in her neck warmer. She closed her eyes basking in his fantasy. She tried to protest but it seemed untrue even to her own ears.

"Bren, we need to… please don't…"

His lips lingered on her neck making her moan, silencing all her protests. The low sound made him shiver and his hand found a way under her blouse. Her skin felt so warm, so inviting. And he wondered how it would be like to have her naked against him. Without realizing it his fingers began to work on the buttons of her blouse. Her low whimpers called him back to reality. He was supposed to be in control. He abruptly let her go as if her touch was burning or dangerous. The elemental fled to the door not looking back; he wasn't sure he would be able to face her.

"I'll wait for you in Bruce's office."

Emma took a few steps toward her desk and collapsed on her chair, panting. She should have known that messing with Brennan would cause her troubles. The young woman looked at her trembling hands wondering what had happened. She was receiving that kind of thoughts every day. She was used to control or ignore them. But when it came from Brennan it was different, more intense; it made her skin tingle. Sighing she got rid of her lab-coat and headed for Bruce's office.

XXX 

When Emma arrived at the principal's office she spotted Brennan and Bruce talking, laughing like old friends. She opened the door without knocking and seated herself close to her friend, sliding in her role of the perfect little wife.

"Emma. How did you chemistry course go? I heard you had some problems with Nina."

The young woman shoved her worries in a little corner of her head.

"Good I guess. And for Nina, accidents do happen, especially when you work with chemicals."

"Perfect. I need you two to do something for me. Ms Wahlis broke her ankle and Mr Franck has caught the flu. We're two teachers short for a field trip. So, you are going with Helena, Charlie and class 2c for their annual science field trip. I don't need to tell you that it was Sarah and Melie's class. They are all a bit perturbed. I trust you to be there to help those kids."

Brennan chocked on his coffee, wondering if he had heard right or if Emma was playing with his mind to get a revenge. The psionic just watched him an amused smile playing on her lips knowing what was playing in his mind. She wanted to be part of this only to see him grumbling every minute.

"A camping trip in the woods?"

Bruce smiled at Emma, clearly amused by the young man's reaction. He had felt a connection to his two youngest teachers the moment they had stepped in the building. Visibly Brennan was not the kind of man who loved being outdoors and his wife knew it.

"No. A camping trip in a mountain area to study biology, geology and ecology. Think of this as a giant practical class. Their reports are going to count for their final exam. You won't have to answer their questions. All you'll have to do is survey the class and make sure they don't get into trouble."

The elemental sighed. Spending a whole week, with teenagers on a mountainside was definitely not his idea of fun; it felt more like stepping in hell. Well, it was part of the mission so he would have to go with it. The only added bonus was Emma's presence.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Next Monday. You'll take a bus and then you'll have a two days walk to the camping. No need to tell you that you'll need camping equipment."

XXX 

The week went by too quickly for Brennan. He hated to think he would be stuck with twenty-four kids and the Wuongs, a couple able to give him the creep, during one week on a mountainside. The presence of wild animals, insects and poisonous plants were not a happy perspective. Emma's presence was not helping at all. Every day it became harder to control his body reactions and thoughts.

Emma on the other hand had been beaming the entire week. She had bought new trekking shoes, done research on the fauna and flora of the place they were going to. She had carefully prepared a list of what they would need and was impatiently waiting for the weekend.

XXX 

He stopped the car and realised they had reached their destination. Quietly Emma got out and headed straight to the store. He nearly had to run to catch up with her. Before entering the store he stopped and watched with dread the alignment of backpacks and shoes. He had stepped into hell. _'This time Adam, I'm gonna make your life a living hell'_

Emma swam through the rows of mountain clothes with Brennan in her trail. Saying that he was less than enthusiast was an understatement.

"Brennan, we need to choose a tent and a backpack for you. Don't be so stubborn. Come on, we're going to have fun."

Gently she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the section dedicated to the tents. She began to check the different tags, searching for a lightweight one. The elemental was left there, dumbfounded, watching colourful camping items.

"We could take this one."

Quickly Emma turned around and checked the tag. She shook her head. If he wanted to carry extra weight he had just chosen the right one.

"No we can't. It's too heavy. We'll take that blue one."

The elemental looked at the tent she was pointing at. It was at least two times smaller than the other one. Was she really implying that they could both sleep in the small space? Where was he supposed to put his two meters? And then he realized that it would not allow them any privacy.

"Emma, you can't be serious? We'll take that one!"

The young woman sighed. He was not going to make it easier for her.

"No Brennan, we take that one because it's lighter. And it's big enough for you. It's two and a half meter long so stop being childish."

He put his hands on his hips in a frustrated gesture. It was not the perfect place to have an argument. Half their students were there, doing some last minute shopping. And he knew how fast news could travel in small towns. Carefully he read the tag. His examination finished he locked eyes with her trying to make her understand his point.

"What is worrying you Emma?"

Why was he reacting that way? They were supposed to be practical. The less weight they carried, the easiest it would be. And then it downed on her; more than seven nights in a tent and nowhere to escape. When they were home, the bed was big enough; they could sleep without being in contact but in such a cramped space it would be harder.

"I know where you're going to Brennan but we have more than fifty kilometres to walk with our backpacks. So we take the lighter one."

"Emma I don't mind carrying it but we take the bigger one."

She threw her arms in the air, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with him right now.

"Ok but don't ask me to give you a massage when your back starts to hurt."

He shook his head and took her in his arms. She tried to evade but his grip on her was tight. He didn't want to stay mad at her for such a stupid thing. His hands came to rest on her lower back and instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even if she tried to be angry with him she couldn't. Not when he took her in his arms and smiled at her that way. Her anger faded and was quickly replaced by an expecting feeling.

"I could convince you to give me a massage."

"Really, and what will you do?"

He looked up as if thinking about a way to convince her, and before she had the time to react his lips were on hers. The contact made her forget where she was. The people around them vanished; her world swirled like a tornado.

Applause coming from the end of the alley abruptly called them back to reality. She turned around only to see Nina and Patti grinning at her. Brennan on the other hand seemed to be very satisfied and she couldn't help but wonder if it was payback for her constant teasing about their little camping trip. For a few seconds, she hesitated to read him. But when he locked eyes with her, she knew she couldn't do it. She would have to trust him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what to say anymore. Thanks to all the people who took the time to leave a little word. It really, really made me happy. Enough of my rambling now.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The quietness of dawn was quickly disrupted by a continual activity of cars, cheerful shouts and parents bringing their kids on the college parking. Brennan watched with dread as the students gathered together one after the other near the bus each carrying a colourful backpack. He and Emma had already put their stuff in the bus ten minutes ago. All they had to do was checking names on a list making sure every one was there.

Wearily the elemental rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was barely 6 AM and he was already exhausted. Emma had woken him at five to check their respective equipment for the third time. Shortly before they had left Adam had called them. The second girl had been found dead barely a few hours ago with a written note clutched in one of her hands. _'I'm watching you… and I'll get you'_. The police had been unable to find out if the murderer had written the message for the girl or if it was truly a message. However Adam suspected that the assassin had already found another victim and was waiting to strike. The note was just a warning.

Thinking back of the conversation with their leader made Brennan shudder. They should be staying in the school to protect the kids instead of going on that little trip. The whole situation was ridiculous. Suddenly he felt Emma slipping her hand in his. Looking down at her smile, her eyes, a strange sensation swelled from deep inside his heart making him forget all his worries. Then the certitude he had found his place slammed strongly in his mind. It was right to be there with her.

As they boarded the bus and took their places on the front row Emma settled in his embrace her head resting on his chest. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her giving her a comfortable place to rest. And when the bus sped on the road both drifted asleep to the sounds of one of their favorite song. Neither was aware of the pair of eyes angrily fixing them from one of the backseats.

XXX 

They reached their destination around 1 PM without any incident. As soon as the students left the bus they spread around, happily putting their equipment on. Emma had awoken more than twenty minutes ago with Brennan sleeping on her shoulder. Seeing his peaceful expression, she had not dared waking him up at that moment. Instead she had just leaned her head on his, savouring the moment.

Seeing Helena waving at her she gently shook Brennan's shoulder waking him up. The elemental yawned and opened his eyes only to find Emma staring at him with a loving smile. It took him less than a few seconds to realize where he was and less than five for a plan to form in his head.

"We need to go Bren. They're waiting for us"

He only groaned in response and refused to move perfectly knowing it would annoy her. Her eyes locked with his, hoping she could somehow comfort him. She knew this trip was a nightmare for him. However the smile on his lips was bright; bright, happy and mischievous. It surprised her and then realization downed on her. He was playing with her again.

"Oh you!"

Trying to fake an angry pout, she slapped his arm and exited the bus. Brennan chuckled and quickly followed her. Their little trip was definitely starting under the best auspices.

Both mutants put on their backpacks surveying the teenagers playing around the place with playful laughter and shouts. In a far corner, Patti, Sam, Rory and Nina were anxiously watching their surrounding. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Emma's stomach as she spotted the four young mutants talking. Patti locked eyes with her and the tele-empath clearly heard the younger woman telling her to stay out of her mind. Somehow she had guessed who they were. Why she hadn't talked about it was still a mystery for Emma.

In a distance, the dark shadow was watching the exchange with a smile. The soul of the younger one was still so innocent so full of illusions. It would be like eating a peach sorbet on a warm summer night, refreshing and pleasant. But it would not quench his thirst completely. On the other hand, the older one was so full of passion; her experience was far more extended, her soul full of delicious emotions. She would be the culmination of the hunt. The best desert one could ever find.

XXX 

The first hours of walk were the longest the couple had ever experienced. The kids kept getting away from the little road they were following, hiding in the surrounding forest, trying to frighten their classmates.

Brennan had already gone two times after one of the students. He had chased him through nearly half the forest eating cobwebs, stumbling on roots and getting scratches on his hands because of brambles. When he had caught the kid the second time, he had pushed him back on the road angrily, nearly dragging him. The elemental was seriously considering zapping him as an example for the others but he had the feeling it would not be welcomed.

As they entered deeply in the woods, the light of day diminished until all they could see were ray of lights coming eerily between the gigantic trees. The road had narrowed to a mere path with roots and rocks emerging from the ground. The path slowly crept up a few hills, making their progress more difficult. The students walking ahead of them became quieter and silence settled on the forest.

Emma breathed deeply in the scent of the earth mixed with moss, ferns and moisture. Charlie started to talk about plant evolution and she relaxed listening to his voice and the sounds of nature. The combination of the two led her to a near hypnotic trance. As she did her shield slowly slipped away granting her a new perception of the group walking ahead of her.

Her brain began to isolate, catalogue feelings drifting her way; happiness, weariness, pain, sorrow, peacefulness, love, longing. And in the middle of all those colourful emotions a strange disturbing sensation, like the one that had hit her when she was close to Helena the other day, brushed unpleasantly against her mind. Only this time it was stronger, meaner and darker. A shiver ran down her spine as it invaded her mind; coldness was quickly spreading through her body as if drowning in cold black water. Soon there was nothing left but the sensation of thorns gripping at her ankles, tearing flesh, dragging her deeper and away from the light; she tried to look up but the surface was so far away. She tried to scream but no sound came out. What was happening to her? Where was Brennan?

Seeing her stop and looking around frantically, Brennan slowed down. Emma seemed to be lost in a strange world. She was struggling for breath nearly unable to stand on her feet. Unsure of what to do he simply took her hand. The contact came as a lightning bolt. A strong energy swept through her body and she felt the thorns releasing her. The darkness subsided leaving her shaking.

"Emma, are you ok?"

She shook her head trying to dissipate the remains of the illusion. She was back in the forest with Brennan and somehow he had sensed that something was really wrong. The emptiness was no more there but it had left a bitter anxious taste in her mouth. She had seen it at the bottom of that pool. It was there with them. Her voice was barely above a whisper but it held all her fear.

"The killer is with us Brennan. Don't ask me how I know it. I don't know who he or she is; but that 'thing' is with us."

He rubbed her arms in a soothing gesture hoping to ease her mind a little. If the killer was with them they were in danger; Emma was in danger. His eyes darted from right to left worriedly trying to find where it could hide but nothing seemed out of place. The forest was peaceful, not even a single leaf moving. However he knew that Emma's instinct had never been wrong and the thought worried him more than he cared to admit.

XXX 

The walk to their first base camp was strenuous. But once they reached the soft meadow all their efforts were rewarded. Dark mountains with snow-covered tops were surrounding the place giving it a stately isolated quality. After Charlie and Helena had organized the chores for the group, every one dropped their backpacks and started to prepare their camp for the night.

Brennan wearily put his backpack on the ground. Emma had been right about the weight of their equipment. His back was starting to hurt and they had barely walked half a day. He stretched a little but it made his muscles groan in response. And he knew it would only get worse when they would be cold or worse after a night spent on the ground. Seeing him wincing Emma got closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll go and fetch wood. You put the tent together ok?"

The elemental gratefully smiled at her. There were days he was happy Emma could read him so easily.

XXX 

The first stars appeared quickly illuminating a dark blue sky. Most of the students started retreating in their respective tents exhausted after their afternoon walk. Their chatter slowly decreased to be replaced by the sounds of nocturnal insects. As the silence settled on the camp Emma crept back in her tent hoping she would find Brennan asleep. However she had no such luck. The elemental was desperately trying to find a comfortable position groaning and cursing with each new move tangling himself in his sleeping bag.

She sat crossed legs on her own sleeping bag watching him in the dim light provided by the dying fires through the fabric of the tent. Her smile quickly changed to worry as he settled on his stomach with an exasperated sigh. He had insisted on carrying more material than her and he was surely paying for that chivalrous decision. Without a word, she lied down close to him and entangled her fingers in his hair. In response, he turned his head to face her, a slightly forced smile on his face. Her voice was barely above a whisper from fear someone could hear them.

"Hey you ok? You didn't say a word during diner."

"I'm ok. Wanna reconsider the massage issue? I have to admit that my back is hurting… a little."

She watched him stunned and pushed herself up to lean on one elbow. It was so seldom to hear him confess a weakness. That little sentence spoke to her about trust and the thought gave her a particularly warm sensation. How could she refuse him anything? So without another word, she reached inside her backpack in search of analgesic cream. Meanwhile he got out of his sleeping bag and took off his t-shirt lying back on the ground. Emma got closer, kneeling beside him.

When her small hands touched his lower back, he had to bite his lower lip to stifle a groan. Gently she began to work out all the tension from his muscles going up his spine. He relaxed under her ministrations trying not to focus on the effect her touch was having on him. His heart began to drum in his ears covering the sounds of the night. He had to take a deep breath as she worked on a very sensitive spot. Emma repressed a smile as she sensed the emotions drifting her way. It was amazing how he responded to her touch. Brennan's question startled her, calling her back to reality.

"What did you perceive when we were still in the forest? You had that strange look in your eyes. You seemed so lost Emma."

He didn't need to tell her he had feared something might have gone wrong; it was written in his words. Her movements stilled for a few seconds before she could answer him. The feeling of being observed had not left her since that moment and it disturbed her. And she could not tell him the truth. He would instantly call Adam and ask Jesse to bring her back in sanctuary.

"It was something so dark, so powerful. It seemed to feed on my strength, on my emotions, Brennan. I don't even know if it's human. I was drowning until you touched me."

She had reached his shoulders and started to work on his neck causing a sharp intake of breath from the elemental. It took all his self-control to focus back on their discussion.

"So that thing is what? Feeding on emotions and it is following us?"

"Yeah. It's waiting out there and I hate the sensation it left in my mind. If you hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened."

Her voice faltered when she pronounced the last words. She knew what would have happened. Her hands stilled resting between his shoulder blades. Brennan also knew and he simply refused to consider that possibility. He abruptly turned around so that he was facing her. In the dim light, he could barely see her but he knew that she had a worried frown playing on her lips. Whatever that thing was it was frightening her and it was not a good thing. His hand came to rest on her cheek softly brushing her skin, caressing her lips. She closed her eyes wearily taking in the comfort he was sending her.

"Emma, the world doesn't disappear when you close your eyes, does it?"

"No it doesn't. At least not when you're with me."

The elemental sat up and brought her in his arms holding on her tight.

"Oh Emma."

She felt his love drifting her way and she shivered in his arms. It was better than any words, any poems or song. The feeling soothed her, erased the taste the shadow had left in her soul.

"Thanks Brennan for always giving me what I really need. Now let's sleep. Otherwise tomorrow is going to be a nightmare and… I need you to carry our equipment."

A low laugh and a tender kiss were the only answers she got from him. Without a word he made her get off her sleeping bag and swiftly put the two together to form only one. He put his t-shirt back on before sliding back in their makeshift bed. But Emma was too stunned to follow him. She just stayed there watching him folding one of his sweaters to make a pillow. Thoughts were rushing at light speed in her head. All she wanted was to curl up at his side and take comfort in his presence. But was it safe for them both to sleep like that? Wouldn't it rush things?

"Emma you're going to freeze. Come here."

He was holding the upper cover in a silent invitation. It didn't take long for her to make a decision. She cuddled against him taking in his warmth. The elemental zipped the bag, offering her a place on his makeshift pillow. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, he wrapped his arms around her and she spooned against his back. Soon she felt his breath getting more regular on her neck and she knew he was fast asleep.

"Bren?"

"Hm, yeah Emma?"

She turned slightly in his arms until she was facing him. Her lips landed on his for a sweet kiss.

"Night."

The elemental tightened his grip on her knowing it was her own sweet way to tell him how much she cared about him. He would worry tomorrow about the killer following them. He would contact Adam to have him search the database. He had the feeling the killer was a mutant.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't know what to say anymore... (well except Thank You!). So I'll just shut up and let you read chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Emma woke up the next morning, she was alone in their common sleeping bag. She stretched lightly experiencing for the first time the soreness of a night spent on a cold hard ground. The young woman rubbed her back wearily and took a look at the watch resting on her sweater. They still had one hour before breakfast. She sat up in the tent, looking around her dreamily.

Brennan chose that moment to open the zipper, letting the first ray of light enter the sheltered space. Seeing her awake, he smiled and hastily slid back in the sleeping bag with her. Emma lied back down with him. Instantly his arms found their way around her waist and he kissed her neck lovingly. Emma shivered under his touch and cuddled deeper in his embrace.

"Morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

She felt him smile in her neck and couldn't help but also smile. That man always seemed to have a way around her heart.

"Heavenly; despite the cold and the rocks sticking in my back. And you?"

He let out a small laugh.

"Do I have to remember you that you were the one who wanted to come here? And I slept perfectly well."

Another kiss landed on her jaw line and his hand slid under her t-shirt not leaving her the time to answer. He felt her ribcage moving faster with each little pressure or stroke. His lips landed just below her ear, brushing her soft skin. Emma closed her eyes, letting her mind slowly brush against his, taking in his growing hunger and his love. She sighed contentedly, all worries nearly forgotten. He began to softly nibble at her earlobe and she had to suppress a moan. She turned around lying on her back granting him access to her mouth. Too soon for her liking, the murmurs of waking students reminded her they were not alone. She managed to tear her lips from his and locked eyes with him.

"Bren did you call Adam?"

Upon hearing her, the elemental froze. She was definitely too focused on her job. He knew that she was not going to let the subject go like that. He closed his eyes trying to find the right way to tell her what Adam had explained. He knew that Emma was not someone who could be easily frightened. But what their leader had told him barely five minutes ago would certainly shake her a little. Resigned, he knew that he would not be able to protect her any longer.

"Yeah. They were unable to find a single element on the killer. However Adam examined the victims DNA. All the girls were psionic. The autopsies revealed that they died from cerebral attacks."

Emma shuddered. What had happened yesterday was just a quick glimpse of what that monster could do. But what worried her most was that she could not sense him unless he let his guard down. And even if he let his guard down, how was she supposed to destroy or contain it? She let out a small frustrated sigh. They were making progress but it was agonizingly slow. On the other hand, things were going at light speed in her head.

"I don't think that the killer has a body of his own. It travels from one person to the other like some kind of ghost. It can burry itself in the deeper recess of their mind. That's why I can't sense it most of the time. We're not looking for someone."

XXX 

As the sun rose behind the black jagged outline of the mountains, giving the sky an amazing reddish color, an ethereal form slid silently away from one of the tents.

The hunger was becoming stronger with each passing minute; it rushed through his veins like potent liquor heading to his brain with each systole. The sensation it created in his soul was like a gigantic black hole threatening to swallow everything in its vicinity. The closeness of his two preys was just adding to the temptation.

But he was a good hunter and he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He breathed deeply, catching a waft of strong feelings coming from one of the tents. It quickly invaded his mind, sped through his veins, making him nearly groan. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer; the days ahead of him would be the most tantalizing he had ever lived. But he knew that it would be worth the wait.

XXX 

The road they had taken the first day became a narrow path littered with irregular rocks. It climbed the slope of the mountain steadily and soon enough they left the cool cover of the forest to walk in flower-covered pastures. Some students were already slowing their pace under the already too warm sun and the weight of their equipment.

Patti was walking behind the group with Sam, taking in the beautiful landscape, exchanging comments with her friend about the flowers or arguing about the exact location of the group on the map.

She was watching a marmot playing in the low grass when she felt something entering her mind. Quickly the sensation became a strong overwhelming pain in the right part of her brain. The psionic wanted to scream but her voice was caught in her throat. The pain lasted a few minutes slowly engulfing her brain in a grey haze. It blocked everything, including the continual noise assaulting her mind, and suddenly she was buried in the uncanny depth of the fog. The sensation faded as quickly as it had appeared. She dismissed the incident as if it was a normal side effect of her strange abilities.

Too preoccupied with what had happened, she did not see the rock sticking out of the ground. She stumbled and felt herself falling, sliding on the slope unable to stop her fall. A commotion erupted among the students, stopping their walk. Instantly, Brennan let his backpack down and ran where the young psionic had fallen. He heard Emma shouting his name but he went down the hill without a second thought. The girl was there on a little shoulder, sitting completely shocked among willowherbs, her right hand resting on her arm as if it was broken.

The elemental reached her position and kneeled in front of her. Carefully he moved her hand away from her forearm to examine her wound. A deep gash was going from her wrist to her elbow with blood slowly oozing in the middle, staining her t-shirt. He swore silently praying it was not as serious as it appeared to be. He locked eyes with the shocked teenager and was not surprised to see the fear shining there. Explanations could wait until they got back on the road.

"Beside your arm, are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head no.

"Do you think you can walk back on the road?"

She looked up from her arm and managed to utter a small response. She was still too stunned to realize that she had come really close to death.

"Yeah. I think so."

Brennan extended his hand to help her getting up. Careful not to hurt her arm, he took her backpack, adjusted the straps and put it on his back. After that, he shouted that everything was all right before climbing back on the path where everyone was waiting for them.

Emma had already prepared the first aid kit and told the others to resume their walk. Despite some protests from Charlie, Helena, Sam and Rory the small group went on. Some students were sometimes tuning back, throwing glances at Emma every now and then.

When Patti came into sight, she ran to the girl and made her sit on a nearby rock. She took a look at the gash and instantly understood it would need stitches. She carefully disinfected the wound while sending soothing feelings to the frightened teenager. Before starting, she suppressed any feelings of pain. As she began stitching the wound, Brennan came back on the path. If she had not been so focused on her task, she would have laughed out loud. Several willowherbs and grass strands were stuck on the backpack and on his shirt like some weird camouflage. He got rid of the burden on his back and sat close to the girls.

"What happened Patti?"

The young girl looked up at the elemental, then back at her arm. The needle was pushed in her flesh and she experienced no pain at all. Despite what had happened in the last few minutes, she felt amazingly great. And why didn't she feel any pain from the stitches? She focused on the young woman sitting in front of her, but her mind was still a mess and she was unable to read her thoughts. Then everything fell into place; the woman was like her.

"You are like me. That's the reason I don't feel any pain. Do you work for the police?"

Brennan and Emma looked at each other not really surprised. They had talked about the teenager before and, in one glance, they decided it was time for an explanation.

"We are mutants, just like you. Emma is a psionic, a tele-empath to be precise, and I'm an elemental. We are here because of your two friends disappearance and murder. And no, we don't work for the police. We are part of a group helping mutants."

Patricia dropped her head. She had hopped everything was just a nightmare; that at least they would find Melie alive; that her powers would just go away with time. Brennan put a hand on her shoulder trying to give her some comfort. He knew how hard it was to loose someone that close and know that your own life would never be the same again.

As gently as possible, Emma entered her mind, trying to understand what had happened to her. The same bitter taste she had experienced the day before assaulted her mind and she instantly backed out of the young girl's mind. Brennan barely had the time to catch her before she faltered. They went out of Patti's ear reach and she murmured in his hear.

"He attacked her. I'm not his only target."

The elemental tightened his grip on her. This whole fieldtrip was turning to a total nightmare.

"I checked where she fell. Her wound was not provoked by a rock. That thing can hurt people without touching them."

"We can't tell her what really happened. It would only freak her out. And if the killer has a way to read her mind he will know that we're here."

The psionic looked back at the teenager still sitting on the rock. The choice was tearing her heart apart. But they could not tell her. It was too dangerous. They would have to catch that thing before it could hurt her again. Brennan hugged her a last time before letting go. Emma returned to Patti and bandaged her arm carefully. They resumed their walk quietly, heading for their second base camp.

XXX 

Their arrival at the camp was less than triumphant. It took them two supplementary hours to reach it and in the middle Brennan had to take Patti's bag because she was too weak to carry it. The camp had a central wooden house that served as a refectory, two annexes that were dedicated to the showers and toilets; the rest of the place was a soft grass meadow where people could camp.

Upon arriving Brennan and Emma put their things down. The elemental put the tent together while Emma made sure Patti was all right. She gave her some painkillers she had found in the little infirmary of the camp and talked to Charlie to ensure a day of rest the following morning. Meanwhile Rory and Sam took less than ten minutes to put her tent together and install her stuff in it. All along Emma kept scanning the people around her trying to find the killer.

XXX 

Brennan watched the flames licking at the logs, happily dancing, making the wood creak. Around him students were chatting, joking and in a retired corner some were singing. He smiled to himself. That was how life was supposed to be for them, no worries about the ugliness and hypocrisy of the world and the people around them, no worries about the dangers lurking nearby. His eyes quickly searched the place taking in the happy mood. Instantly they landed on Emma. She was talking with Patti, laughing from time to time while drinking some tea.

He focused his attention on her, forgetting about everything that was surrounding him. Her face seemed to glow with happiness. But beside her beauty there was something about her smile, her character; the kindness she had for everyone despite her knowledge of their biggest flaws. She cared for him. And that in itself was a miracle. Had he believed in angels, he would have said that she had been sent for him.

Sensing that she was being observed, Emma looked up and met Brennan's warm eyes. She stopped her banter with the young student unable to focus on their conversation anymore. Her smile brightened and after a few seconds she silently got up. He quickly took he hint. Muttering a small excuse, he got up and followed her in a far corner of the camp uncaring of the remarks his hasty departure had created.

The psionic was leaning on a tree trunk her arms behind her. The moment he saw her mischievous smile, he knew that she was not there to talk about business. Gently he got closer to her, pressing his body against hers and lifted her chin softly caressing her lips with his fingertips. She closed her eyes basking in the contact. Seeing her shiver, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little."

He tightened his embrace, trying to shield her from the coolness of the night. One of his hands entangled in her hair, softly combing them. His other hand rested on her hip bringing her even closer. Before he had the time to pursue the conversation, her lips met his for a long awaited kiss. When they drew apart Bren was grinning from ear to ear.

"Feeling better now?"

The psionic rested her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't need to answer his question. He already knew her answer. A warm silence stretched between them, punctuated every now and then by laughs and songs coming from the camp. Without a noise, the two lovers sat on the ground and the elemental wrapped his arms around her. As they observed the people around the fire, Brennan rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you think that he is going to strike while we're here?"

Emma closed her eyes and rested her hand on his, entangling their fingers. He held her hand tightly and his grip became nearly painful as she answered his question.

"I don't think so Bren. It would raise suspicions. On the other hand, we're alone in the middle of nowhere. He could corner Patti quite easily. The incident this morning is a good proof. And it would appear just like another mountain accident."

She didn't add that she was another target; the elemental knew it too well. After a few minutes, she was relaxed enough to watch the students happily dancing around the fire. She put her head on his shoulder and softly kissed his neck.

"Not the best circumstances to start a relationship."

His laughter shook his whole body. His little Emma always had a way to defuse the tension.

"We didn't exactly meet in normal circumstances."

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey! We met in a bar like many other couples."

The elemental softly kissed her cheek, going to her ear, while one of his hands began to rub her thigh. His voice became hoarse, low.

"Do you call normal being chased by GSA agents? Or maybe planning your next bank robbery is more normal for you. Face it honey, we're far from being normal."

Small butterfly kisses landed on her neck and reached her collarbone. This time she shivered and not from the cold. A strong feeling of anticipation washed over her, settling in every fibre of her being.

"What about a normal night for two people who are unable to do things 'normally'?"

Hearing him, she turned her head slightly and locked eyes with him.

"Bren as tempting as it sounds, we're not exactly alone here."

He instantly stilled, nearly afraid to have understood her.

"I was talking about sleep Em. But… now that you mention it…"

Feeling the thoughts drifting her way, the young psionic blushed deeply.

"Oh, hmm, well… I"

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It already crossed my mind… a few times. Come on. We're going to get some sleep."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. But work got on the way...  
(blushes annoyingly) Thank you for the feedback; it put a bright smile on my face on a rough day... So keep it coming...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rory watched Patti climbing the grassy slope, making sure she would not slide. He knew he was overprotective but he couldn't help it. The last five days, he hadn't left her side, always finding excuses to be around her, to watch her every move. Sam and Nina had understood without any explanation that he was trying to protect her. At Rory's request, none of them had mentioned the incident again, despite their anguish. Instead, they started watching after her from a distance.

The night after her accident, Patti had wondered if she should tell them that the two teachers were some kind of agents who had been sent to protect them. After a few hours of reflections, she had finally decided against it. There was no need to alarm her friends more than they already were. Every day, she had to pretend she didn't know about their constant survey. A part of her was slightly annoyed. But it also made her feel accepted, loved and she was grateful to have friends who cared that much for her.

The psionic looked back at the slope they had already climbed; there was only grass and a few rocks sticking out of the near vertical ground. Her breath got caught as the too well known feeling of vertigo stroke again. Memories of her fall a few days ago kept playing in her head, accelerating her heartbeats, nearly making her feel dizzy. Patti took a deep calming breath, trying to ease her panic away. If Rory saw her distress, he would want to go down and she wasn't sure she would be able to follow him. She carefully put her feet on a clump of grass, ignoring the trembling of her limbs and took another step using her hands to steady herself. Finally they were nearing their goal. Just a few more steps and they would see the end of the climb.

A nice patch of low grass with multicoloured flowers welcomed them. The two mutants let their backpacks down with an appreciative sigh and sat, taking in the landscape in front of them. A peaceful silence settled between the two as they enjoyed the sight of the high jagged peaks displayed in front of them. Small clouds drifted quickly, some were hooked on to the mountains others inflating, masking the blue sky. The valley, where the camp was located, stretched at their feet endlessly, an oasis of green lost in a casket of snow covered rocks.

For the first time since the beginning of their field trip, she was finally able to relax completely and forget about what had happened before their departure. She stole a glance at her friend. He seemed to have found back his smile, at least a little bit.

Her grumbling stomach harshly called her back to reality. She reached inside her backpack and took out her midday lunch. Her smile brightened as she cut the bread and handed a piece to Rory. The elemental took it, smiling in return. He handed her some cheese and they started eating in a complete peaceful silence. He didn't feel the need to talk when he was with her. They seemed to have a kind of silent understanding and lately the comfort of their friendship had become his refuge. When sadness, memories of Sara and that hollow feeling threatened to overcome him, he would simply sit with Patti and take in her soothing presence.

"Would you mind exploring the caves we spotted this morning when we get back to the camp?"

He looked at her slightly surprised. Patti was not an adventurous type of girl. She had always seemed better while studying or watching the others around her. Maybe it was because of her gift. Yet since Sara's death her reactions toward life had changed. It was a welcomed change. Taking care of her helped him forgetting the pain.

Exploring caves might be dangerous, but he had taken several spelunking courses last summer. They had their frontal lamps, rope and first aid kits. Nothing serious could happen to them if they didn't go too deeply.

"Sure. But we have to get back before 4PM. Otherwise we're in for trouble with the teachers."

XXX 

The minute they passed through the tight crack, the smell of wet rock and soil assaulted their senses. Silence around them was only disturbed by the reverberating sound of water trickling down the walls. It engulfed the two mutants, making them both think they had stepped on another world. As they progressed in the caves, natural light diminished quickly and temperature began to drop. Feeling the cold, Patti stopped and put a sweatshirt on. The two friends switched on their frontal lamps and resumed their walk without a word.

Water was seeping from the walls creating small murky pools everywhere; some were overflowing, creating a small stream on their path. On some places, the rock was encrusted with a yellowish material. Thin elongated stalactites were hanging from the roof with gigantic cobwebs taunt between them. Tiny water drops were hanging on them, glowing like little diamonds every time light would reflect on them.

Patti was following her best friend closely, trying not to slip on the polished rock. In order to steady her progression in the cave, she put her hand on the slippery walls. The scenery around her was amazing but for some reason she couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Emma and the incident of a few days earlier.

The two 'teachers' had seemed sincere; but a little something was nagging at her mind. She had been unable to read their thoughts. Many times she had managed to catch a glimpse of what they were thinking, but it had been blurred, just disjointed and meaningless words. Her instinct was telling her that they were hiding something about Sara and Melie's killer. And all their reassuring words and thoughts couldn't abate her fears. She was in danger; the nothingness she had experienced before falling wasn't natural or linked to her gift.

The young psionic was too absorbed to notice that Rory had stopped. The impact of their collision nearly made them collapse to the ground. He swiftly caught her and leaned on the wall to stop their fall. A few seconds later they locked eyes and burst out laughing.

"You are so clumsy Patti. Without me, you would already…"

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence.

She didn't have the time to slap his arm like she always did when he was teasing her.

The ground beneath their feet began to shake widely, reverberating in their bodies, propagating in the walls enclosing them. Rory wrapped Patti more tightly in his arms in a vain attempt to protect her. Blocks of rocks and dust were falling from the roof darkening the already ill lit space. The racket around them only grew in intensity. They didn't think. The two mutants started running toward the entry under a rain of granite.

They were halfway when Patti slid on the wet ground, twisting her ankle. Her leg gave way under her and she collapsed on the murky ground. The pain radiated in her whole leg. A loud cry erupted from her throat, covering the cacophony of falling blocks.

He didn't think.

He threw himself to the ground and cradled her in his arms to shield her from the shower of rocks. Some impacted on his back and legs; but he was beyond the pain. All that mattered was the safety of his best friend. The seconds seemed to last an eternity but her steady heartbeat against his chest became his only focus, allowing him to forget their surrounding, the pain from the rocks falling on them.

XXX 

"Stop Nina! Don't touch that plant!"

Hearing Emma's voice, the molecular froze, her hand hovering a few centimetres above the deep green leaves. She cautiously withdrew her hand and took a step backward. The two teachers were coming her way hurriedly. She swore silently. Why did they have to choose that day to check on them? The groups were not supposed to get split and Patti and Rory still weren't back from their small hike.

"Nina, you were trying to collect venomous sumac. Again!"

She looked back at the little bush and then at the teachers standing in front of her. They had showed them at least ten times how sumac looked. And despite all of their explanations, she had been about to pick it up. She shook her head wondering what kind of idiocy she would do next. It has started two days ago with thistles, then the stinging nettle and finally this. Sam and Rory were right; she wouldn't be able to survive alone in that environment.

"Oh, hmm… well…"

Sam's arrival spared her the embarrassment of having to give an explanation. The molecular came rushing toward them, his drawing book in his hands. His eyes quickly went from his friend to the bushes on her right. For a few seconds, he hesitated between screaming at her and laughing out loud. His eyes landed on her face again. The small pout gracing her lips, the way she avoided looking at the teachers, how she shifted from one foot to the other like a guilty child, he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

But it didn't last.

The mountain suddenly became silent. The absence of noises quickly became overwhelming, frightening. Sam barely had the time to scrutinize his surrounding when the first tremors went through his whole body, throwing him off balance.

On pure instinct, Brennan caught Emma and wrapped her in his arms, trying to shield her from whatever was about to come their way. Around them birds, flew from the high pine trees in a deafening cacophony. A distant sound of rock colliding with each other soon followed. Before they could realize what had happened, the earthquake was over and the mountain found back its noisy quietness.

Brennan quickly lowered his eyes on Emma to make sure she was ok. A reassuring smile welcomed his gaze and his grip on her tightened a little more. Fear was slowly replacing surprise. Fear of what might have happened; fear of loosing her; fear of not having been able to tell her what he had come to realize during those few days. He knew he was irrational; but he couldn't help it. Her smile faltered a little as his emotions reached her. But she didn't have the time to consider it. Loud curses and complaints called her back to earth. He released her after a quick kiss and scanned the area searching for the source of the unnatural noise.

Surprised by the violent tremors, Nina had half stumbled in the sumac bushes. Sam was now trying to help her up. The young mutant was trying his best not to laugh out loud at her crestfallen expression. Nina on the other hand, was nearly up and scratching the exposed skin of her hands. Blotches were starting to appear on her skin and Brennan could only sympathize with her. And then he realized that two of the students were missing.

"Where are Patti and Rory?"

His exclamation killed their bubbling laughter. The two teenagers looked at each other guiltily, unsure if they should tell them. Brennan crossed his arms in front of him waiting for an answer. He suspected the two had gone off on their own but he wanted them to tell him the truth.

"They went off for a small hike on Mount Levus."

Emma cursed under her breath. She had told Patti to stay out of trouble. Without hesitation, she focused on the young psionic, trying to locate her. It barely took her seconds to feel her pain and confusion.

She dwelled deeper in her mind, reinforcing their connection. Her inner eyes opened forcefully. She was in a blackened space with dust surrounding her… it was so hard to breathe. The air was heavy with moisture, earthy scent. Rory was bent over her ankle and the pain was so strong, she wanted to scream. Then it faded; her connection with the young psionic was over. Air was finally forced into her lungs. She opened her eyes only to find Brennan staring at her a worried frown playing on his lips. The two other mutants were also staring at her with surprise. Visibly Patti hadn't told them who or what they were. Brennan tilted his head in an interrogative gesture. She shook her head muttering something only he could understand. 'Later'. They had to find the two trapped teenagers before giving any explanations.

XXX 

It was over.

Relief washed over Rory, they still were alive. The teenager relaxed his grip on Patti and opened his eyes. Carefully he sat beside her, taking in the devastation surrounding them. Blocks of rocks were littering the ground and the small pools near the walls were now filled with mud. Particles of rock were clinging to their clothes, their hair and his frontal lamp was barely able to light the small space. Patti was still lying on the ground, unmoving. She had probably fainted because of the pain and the fear. They had stepped into a huge mess and he wasn't sure he could get them out of it.

The elemental dusted his clothes; as his hand brushed against his left arm he had to wince. He took a deep breath only to be seized by a fit of coughing. The air around them was heavily filled with dust, making it hard to breathe.

It took him seconds to realize they hadn't been far from the entry and that the obscurity surrounding them wasn't normal. The elemental got up, made a step toward the exit to check what was wrong when a low whimper stopped him. Hastily he shrugged his backpack off and kneeled on the mud-covered ground near his friend.

"Patti?"

The young woman tried to sit up but her feet hit an obstacle. A strangled cry was heard in the cave. The pain in her ankle was so strong, it made her want to throw up. Her eyes closed as she desperately tried to control the nausea. She felt Rory helping her up and then carefully taking her backpack off. As he cleaned her face with his fingers, a fleeting smile twitched her lips in between her tears.

When he was done, the elemental settled his friend the best way he could, putting their rain mantels on the ground to shield them from the moisture. As gently as possible, he helped her sit down. The young woman leaned on the backpack he had put against the wall. Relief washed over her as the pain in her ankle slowly diminished. She watched him hanging his lamp on a piece of rock and then taking the first aid kit out of his backpack. He kneeled down beside her. What he was about to do would not be pleasant for her.

As gently as possible, he undid the shoelace and took off her right shoe. Then he proceeded to get her sock off. He was half way through when he heard her whimper. Instantly, his moves stilled. His eyes went from her ankle to her face.

"I'm sorry, Patti."

He didn't know exactly what he was apologizing for. Maybe it was the guilt of not being able to protect her and Sara, of agreeing to come here when he knew it wasn't safe. It was swarming in his brain as he checked on her ankle for any broken bones. His thoughts were cloaking her mind, blocking the physical pain.

"It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Sara didn't die because of you. And you couldn't have possibly foreseen that earthquake."

His hands stilled above her ankle, holding the bandage. They locked eyes, exchanging a silent reassuring smile. The pain was so evident in his eyes that she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. Embarrassed, the elemental looked away and resumed his task on her ankle. Within seconds it was immobilized.

The warmth of his hand deserted her ankle and it didn't take long for her to start shivering. She was trying to put on a brave face. But her eyes were betraying her. It was his fault. He should have been able to protect her.

He cradled her in his arms trying to bring her much needed warmth, careful not to hurt her ankle more than it already was. Without a word he wrapped their bodies in the survival cover hoping it would keep the warmth long enough for the rescue to come. The temperature in the cave was slowly dropping and with the shock his friend had undergone it could become dangerous. Patricia shivered in his arms and he tightened his grip on her.

As she felt the thoughts drifting her way, a wrenching guilt took hold of her mind. Rory trusted her, cared for her and she had lied to him about the teachers.

"Rory, there is something I have to tell you."

He was about to interrupt her when she put two fingers on his lips.

"No. Please listen to me. The two teachers, they were sent to investigate Sara's death. They told me the truth when I had my little accident. They are just like us Rory."

"I already knew."

She put her hand on his chest and raised up, surprised. She was a telepath and she hadn't felt it.

"What? How come?"

"I had a little chat with Brennan on his second day at school. And he knew too many things about Sara. I guessed that something was completely wrong with the two."

She settled back in his arms taking in his warmth. Hopefully Emma would be able to locate them. She refused to think that they could die in that cave. Someone would come for them.

_**XXX**_

The four mutants stopped near the signs. Brennan got the map out checking their position. Emma came to stand beside him and pointed at small place in a clearing.

"They're…"

Her finger faltered as her breath got caught in her throat. It was there, at the hem of her mind, a dark shadow looming her and Patti's way. And with each passing minute it was getting closer.

The moment Brennan saw her trembling fingers he knew something was wrong. He wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her. If that thing was anywhere near them he had to keep a physical contact with her. Maybe it could protect her like it had happened a few days ago.

"Emma?"

"It's here Brennan. We need to find them as quickly as possible."

_**XXX**_

Jesse put his coffee down, near the keypad, and sat down. He wanted to check one more time the information Brennan had sent him a few days ago. They had already checked the teachers' backgrounds with little success. Three missing students from the years 97 and 98. It shouldn't be so difficult to find. Yet he had nearly searched all databases without finding a trace. He entered the three names at least for the tenth time in a few days and started an extended search in the only databases he hadn't searched.

He barely had the time to take a sip from his coffee when the computer emitted a loud beep. His eyes drifted back to the computer screen only to see one name flashing. Finally! They had a lead.

"Boo!"

Caught off guard, the molecular jumped from his seat nearly sending his cup of coffee to the ground. He hated when she did that to him and since the beginning of Emma and Brennan's mission she had been more playful than usual around him.

"Shalimar! For goodness sake are you trying to kill me?"

The feral patted his shoulder and went to sit in the opposite chair. Her glowing smile and the laughter threatening to burst out should have made him angry. Yet it was a welcomed relief in the constant stress of the mission.

"Nope. If you die, I'll have to do all the work."

She barely managed to get the last words out before bursting out laughing. The temptation was too great. He threw the cushion resting on a nearby chair at her. The feral was too occupied to notice it coming her way. It hit her forehead cutting her laughter short. She straightened in her chair, completely shocked. Jesse was watching her, an innocent smile playing on his lips, one brow slightly lifted. Another loud beep coming from the computer prevented her from retaliating.

Jesse's smile faltered as he watched the information displayed on the screen. It was worst than what they had expected. While Shal came to stand beside him, he called Adam. Her breath got caught when she read what was on the screen. Her hand came to rest on his shoulder and soon his hand rested on top of hers gently squeezing it. They didn't exchange a word but they knew what the information displayed on the screen meant.

"What is wrong?"

Neither moved. The older man had to come and stand behind them to see what could possibly have frozen them. Two names were flashing on the screen. Neon green on black. And they were coming from his mutant database. Two psionics; Dead while studying at Grant's High. The cause of death was a cerebral attack.

Seconds later, a third name appeared on the screen with two lines of information under it.

'Casey Mitchell; Project Nemesis: subject 17; project director Dr. Easton.'

Adam gasped causing Shal and Jesse to turn around. His face was ashen; his lips were tightly pressed together. Life seemed to have deserted his body under the shock. He didn't blink and when the words got out, it sounded more like the voice of a frightened child.

"Tell me this is just a nightmare!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to all the people who took the time to review, read or leave a small note. Made me really happy.And now the story... Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Adam, care to explain?"

The scientist took a seat near the desk and wearily rubbed his forehead. He wanted to crawl in a corner, hide to never appear again. There were memories he would rather forget. Charles Easton was one of them. His meeting with him had changed everything.

It had changed the world.

He was finishing his last year of medicine when he met Charles. Instantly his research had fascinated him. Everything was new. They were pioneers with infinite unforeseen possibilities. It had felt like crossing an unexplored land, exiting and frightening at the same time. When Charles gave him a position on his staff, he hadn't hesitated. But he hadn't known that his research would be misused, that the consequences would touch so many human beings. He had been so naïve then.

"Adam?"

Jerked out of his thoughts, he looked up to find Shal and Jesse expectedly waiting for an explanation. It was hard for him to admit errors like that. Taking a deep breath, he forced the first words out. The flow suddenly became unstoppable.

"Sorry. Charles Easton was my mentor. I partly chose the genetic research because of him. Our progresses were amazing and before I could realize it, they were trying to create specific mutations for military purpose. One year before I left GenomeX, Charles started working with a governmental agency I never heard of before. The project Nemesis …"

He paused a few seconds. That project was one of his greatest regrets. It wasn't his; but still he had been the consultant of the project. It was his suggestions and ideas that had created Casey.

"The project was created to stop psionics without killing them. If one of them decided to, he could take over the world quite easily. It was one of Eckhart and Easton's greatest fears. I thought that the project had been abandoned when I left."

Shalimar shook her head. The virus and his antidote. And now Emma was in danger because of another of Adam's secret.

"So you're basically telling us that they've created some kind of 'human' weapon and that somehow it went wrong. Why don't we simply put him in stasis?"

It was Adam's turn to shake his head wearily; he wished it were that easy.

"It's not that easy Shalimar. It has never been. The first experiments didn't work. They were ready to let the project down, when Casey came their way. A psionic with a brilliant mind and willing to help the _'good guys'_; it was a godsend opportunity. In the beginning, everything was perfect. He responded well to the treatments and was docile. He neutralized two psionics without killing them so they extended the research. I don't exactly know what went wrong next, but he absorbed the power of 5 other psionics and things changed. Casey was able to enter every one's body. It was not some kind of astral projection. He became pure energy. He seemed to retain the powers of the psionics he 'absorbed'. With each new acquired target his insanity increased. When he killed one of them, they decided to put him in a pod. I guess something went wrong with the stasis process and he was able to get away. How he ended up in that little town is a total mystery."

The two mutants were watching him, unable to clearly realize the extent of the problem. So he would have to clearly tell them what it was about.

"The major problem with Casey is that, theoretically, he could absorb each and every psionic on this earth. His power won't grow that much. They made sure of it. But still… he's dangerous."

"And how are Emma and Brennan supposed to stop him?"

Shalimar's temper was quickly flaring. She had been right from the start. They hadn't found a way to stop him years ago; how were they supposed to find it now.

"Call Emma and Brennan. Tell them to be extra careful. Jesse, I want you to look at Charles research. We have to find a way to stop that thing. There has to be a way to stop it."

XXX 

Grey angry clouds were drifting above their heads, anchoring on the mountains, filling the once blue sky. The light was quickly diminishing as they got near the entrance of the cave Emma had indicated. Every little tree, every fallen block of rock became more threatening under the thick blanket of clouds. The stormy atmosphere of the mountain only added to the oppressiveness and urgency of the situation.

They were moving without a sound, focused on reaching their goal before it was too late. Emma was barely following the little group, still remembering what Jesse had told her minutes ago. _'He can absorb psionics, Emma. We are trying to find a way to stop him so don't come near him. Don't try to stop him.'_ It was already too late. She would have to fight it. Alone.

Like a reminder of the impending fight, the presence of the dark shadow was increasing on her mind, making her stumble from time to time. Brennan seemed to know whenever it happened for he would stop and help steadying her walk. And during the last kilometre he held her hand tightly to keep the threatening shadow at bay. If it hadn't been for the situation, Emma would have found his attitude truly sweet.

When they reached the entry of the caves, several trees had fallen, blocking the way together with rocks. The devastation displayed in front of them made Emma sigh. This was worst than what she had seen in her vision. The four mutants put their backpacks down and started clearing the way to the entry. They moved one rock after the other, piling them near a tree.

With each passing seconds the sky became darker, the wind more powerful, whistling to their ears. Emma stopped for a few seconds to put a windbreaker on. A thunderstorm was coming. The air seemed charged with static electricity. They had to move quicker if they wanted to save Patti and Rory. It was getting closer, searching the area.

They had finally freed the first trunk and started to move it with difficulties. The weight of the piece of wood was slowing the movement. The first raindrops hit their heads and intensified, making Brennan groan. Emma looked up, smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled back, silently reassuring her. Their little exchange seemed to give him back some strength. They moved quicker, putting other rocks away, clearing the way to the entrance. Lightening bolts were falling nearby, causing the ground to shake, reverberating in a deafening cacophony.

As the downpour intensified, Brennan felt his strength leave him. Each rock was heavier, each movement harder. His rhythm stilled slightly as he looked up at Emma; she was helping Nina clearing the last branches. Her hair were soaked, clinging to her forehead. Every now and then she would wipe her forehead to keep the water from her eyes. She was focussed on her task but something about her eyes was wrong. For a brief second her eyelashes fluttered like she was searching for something, or someone. The branch she had been holding fell to the ground, splashing water on her pants legs. Casey had found her. Despite his weakness, he rushed to her side, his voice covering the sound of rain.

"Emma!"

She gripped at the arm wrapped around her waist, trying to steady herself. Coldness was slowly engulfing her as the dark shadow brushed against her mind rushing to find its target. Its presence was enclosing Patti, trying to isolate her in an impenetrable cocoon.

"We need to move those rocks, Brennan."

Hearing her raged breathing, the elemental clung on her more tightly, hopping it could help her. After a few seconds, she had found back a semblance of calm. There was one way to clear that entry. Her head turned to watch Nina with hope. Brennan's eyes followed hers, understanding what she had in mind. The teenager stared back at them with disbelief, instantly understanding what they wanted her to do. They could not truly want her to make those rocks explode. She didn't have enough control on her power.

"I can't. No way."

She turned around and resumed clearing the entry with a desperate determination. She could feel their eyes burning holes in her back. The molecular knew what would happen if they couldn't open that cave. Tears of helplessness were sliding down her face, mingling with the rain. She couldn't do it. The only time she had tried to make something explode it had backfired, injuring the people around her. What if the cave collapsed on her two friends?

"Nina, please. At least you have to try."

She looked at Sam sadly. He would never understand. It had been almost too easy for him to learn how to control his ability. It wasn't the same for her; it would never be. Her insecurity was so evident that for the first time he saw behind the happy mask she always kept. He looked back at the two teachers. Brennan was holding Emma, murmuring in her ear, encouraging her. They were here to help them; but Emma wasn't even able to stand on her feet.

He didn't have the time to think back about their discussion on the way to the cave. He had to help his friends. He would consider later the implications of their revelations. He got closer to Nina and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it. I trust you."

Breathing deeply, she focused on one of the smallest block, visualizing it exploding. Instead a tree on their left exploded, sending shards of wood in the air. The racket of the explosion covered the roaring of thunder, making the three other mutants jump. Nina looked back guiltily. She would never be able to control it. It was useless and she had warned them. Emma and Brennan looked at each other. The psionic nodded at him. He was the only one who could help her control her ability.

"Nina, don't focus on the rocks. Focus on the energy flowing through your body. Concentrate it and then direct it at the rocks. It should work."

She gazed at Brennan surprised. She had never thought about the energy constantly flowing through her body. It made sense. Several seconds later, the first rock exploded to her greatest pleasure.

XXX

Patti felt it again, brushing against her mind. But this time it was stronger, more aggressive. A cold grey fog was slowly enclosing her, making her loose contact with Rory, with reality. At first it was just an uncomfortable and cold sensation; but it quickly turned painful, depriving her from all warmth and landmarks. She struggled to scream but her voice reverberated on the walls of the closed space.

"Rory?"

Hearing her strangled cry, the elemental tightened his grip on her freezing body. He reached for the first aid kit and took out some painkillers with water. Her ankle was probably killing her.

"Don't worry, I have painkillers."

She didn't answer. Her breath against his neck was becoming shallower; her body started to shake nearly uncontrollably. Something was really wrong. He switched his lamp on to check on her. She was pale; her eyes were closed but he could see the frantic movements of her pupils. He brought her even closer.

"Patti!"

He lowered the survival blanket, praying he was wrong. Small cuts were appearing on her arms, making her body twitch under the pain. Bloodstains also appeared on her pants legs. The elemental sat there, frozen, not knowing how to react. Sara's killer was attacking her mind and he couldn't help her. It was beyond him.

"Don't you dare dying on me, Patricia! I already lost Sara, I'm not gonna let you go like that. I know you're strong; Come on, fight!"

He tried to wipe the blood and gently shook her. He kept calling her name, hoping it could wake her up.

"Patricia!"

The voices repeating her name endlessly were distant, low, distorted, and unrecognisable. Yet she clung to them. Rory was there; she could still read the panic in his mind. Another bramble wormed its way up her left arm, cutting through her skin, diverting her attention from the voices. The thorns tore her muscles up, drawing more blood. The burning pain increased again as the living net enclosing her got tighter. It seemed to pump her strength, her memories away through the contact. Life was leaving her quickly. She wanted to give up, to fall into oblivion. She was too tired to fight it anymore. The young psionic closed her eyes, relaxing in the tight grip.

"Patricia!"

Another voice, but it was less distorted. Through the painful haze she was wrapped in, she recognized Emma's voice. She forced her eyes opened. Tiny glowing bubbles came her way, carrying the voice. And hope. Each time one of the bubbles would touch the brambles the vice on her body seemed to relax a little more. The spheres shined more brightly, inflating, pushing the attacker away. Patti knew she had to do something to help Emma. She had to fight back. But she was too tired to even try. Emma's presence grew more tangible around her, fighting the grey fog, making the brambles creep back and dissolve. The glow became blinding, warmer until it exploded soundlessly. Air rushed past her, carrying the last remains of the fog.

She was free. The exhaustion took over as she collapsed and curled on the cold ground. She wanted to sleep, to forget whatever had happened.

XXX 

The contact with the energy filled spheres had burned him, forcing him to abandon his prey. It had been a close call this time. But it was just a respite for them. He knew that Emma had seen who he truly was. He had to find another body to hide till the end of the camp. He had lost one prey. But it wasn't important. Emma was the perfect match to his strength. It wasn't about feeding anymore. It was a primal need that had to be satisfied.

_XXX_

Like a sign that the battle was over, the rain had stopped as abruptly as it had come. Wind had cleared the overloaded sky, bringing back the sun and warmth on the mountain.

Emma collapsed in Brennan's embrace completely exhausted. It was over at least for now. The psionic breathed deeply in the scent of wet soil and rock more to gain a countenance than to really steady her breathing. Thinking about how she had defeated the killer was not something she wanted to consider right now. It held too many implications.

Brennan was still holding her, his fright seeping through her mind, adding to her own worry. She would have to talk with him later. Now, they had to worry about Patti. Looking up toward the entry of the cave, she spotted Sam and Nina rushing in.

"You should go and help them."

His eyes followed the teenagers, but he didn't move. The ten last minutes had been a nightmare. He wanted to make sure Emma was alright before even thinking of moving. He proceeded to check for wounds, not leaving her the time to protest. She sighed, annoyed. Right now she wanted to be alone.

"Brennan! Stop that, I'm fine."

The elemental stopped, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Realizing what she had done, she rested her hand on his cheek softly stroking it. Hurting him had not been her goal. Her hand travelled to his chin and she lifted his head to look at him right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Brennan."

He watched her not knowing what to do with her apology. Emma would never hurt him like that unless it was something really important; a problem with her mutation. Something had happened during those ten minutes. He quickly made up his mind. They would have to talk later. He handed her the small radio.

"I'll follow them inside. You call rescue and explain them the situation."

XXX

Rory felt her tremors gradually subsiding; whatever had caused her tremor was over. He just hoped it was not the calm before a storm. He barely had the time to consider his last thought when he heard the first rumble of exploding rocks.

Minutes later, flash lights scanned the whole cave, accompanied by sounds of footsteps and voices calling their names. It was his turn to relax. Rescue was there. And when Sam helped him carry Patti outside he knew that their life had changed.

When the helicopter that Emma had called came to evacuate her, he couldn't help but think that this story was far from being over.

XXX

Later that night, Emma took the narrow path leading to the first terrace carefully holding her towel. She desperately needed some time alone, away from the constant buzz coming from other people, away from the lingering presence of the killer, away from the questions elicited by Patricia's evacuation, away from Adam's lies.

What had happened earlier that afternoon was still bothering her. The extent of her power was frightening her to no end. Brennan wanted to talk about the incident; she had felt it. But she wasn't ready to explain the changes she had experienced. So instead of staying at the base camp, she had decided to go and find one of the hot springs Charlie had talked about.

Upon reaching her destination, her breath got caught. The terrace was only a few meters wide and consisted mainly of bare rocks with a few patches of grass. In the dim light of twilight, the rock appeared black, smooth and shiny. A waterfall was coming from a small hole in the rockface above and it had created a small pool in the ground. It was two meters wide and a light haze was floating above the water. Overhanging rocks were partly sheltering it, giving the whole area a strange look of privacy and mystery.

Carefully she got closer to the edge of the pond and put her towel on a nearby rock. She dipped her hand in the water smiling. However her happiness was short lived. Her bathing suit was in her top drawer in sanctuary. Quickly she looked around and realized no one would see her if she decided to go in the water.

Her light sweater fell to the ground soon followed by her t-shirt. She hesitated when it came to her bra. But she dismissed all fears and put it on the pile of clothes. Her shoes, socks and pants were quickly added to the growing pile of clothes. Looking around one last time she got rid of her panties as well.

She stepped in the lukewarm water with delight. The pool was deep enough for the water to reach the base of her collarbone. The sensation of water flowing around her, with only the noises of nature felt so relaxing that she closed her eyes. A soft spot of polished rock welcomed her head, creating a small welcoming pillow. All the muscular tension of the afternoon fight began to leave her.

XXX 

"Brennan, night will come in less than an hour. You should go and check on your wife."

The elemental looked up from his book, only to find Charlie staring at him, worry etched on his face. Most students were in their tents already sleeping. Others were near the fire talking about the earthquake and their classmate evacuation. Looking down at his watch he realized that Emma had been gone for nearly one hour. What the hell was taking her so long? A strong fear settled in the pit of his stomach. The killer might have followed her. Fearing the worst he hastily got up, taking his flashlight.

"I'll better go and find her."

Charlie affectionately patted his shoulder knowing that he was worried. They all were. The elemental shook his head. He should have been more careful. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

XXX 

The sound of footsteps on bare rock disrupted her light slumber. Instantly she froze; there were wild animals in the vicinity. As quietly as possible, she searched the bottom of the pond and found a small pebble. Without a second thought, she turned around and threw it at the intruder.

Before Brennan could realize what was happening, something hit him hard on the left shoulder. Pain radiated through his arm and he couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain. Emma had more strength than she would let appear.

"Emma, what do you think you are doing?"

Startled, the young woman instantly lowered herself back in the water. What was he doing here? How long had she been asleep in that pool? Questions were swirling in her head. She heard him getting closer and cursed. She could not get out of the water now and she had probably hurt him.

"Sorry Bren. No don't come nearer!"

But her half-desperate, half-afraid warning came too late. In less than two strides, he was at the edge of the pool looking down at the messy pile of clothes and then at her, gawping. Emma closed her eyes, sinking further in the water, trying to hide from him. She should have known that Brennan would come after her.

"Can you turn around please? I want to get out of the water."

Ignoring her request, the elemental sat on a nearby rock, dipping his hand in the water. He couldn't keep his eyes of her. The water glistened on her bare skin; her slightest move would create a fresh ripple on the pond surface. The sight of her in that setting was mesmerizing, arousing. The temperature of the spring was perfect and the temptation to join her was nearly overwhelming. It took him seconds to make up his mind. Without a word, his shoes and socks joined hers. Emma watched him now with rapt attention, all desire to get out of the water forgotten.

She turned around shyly when he got rid of his last clothes and stepped in the water. It overflowed, splashing the terrace. A contented sigh escaped from his lips. The warmth of the water was heavenly; especially after their meeting with that killer and the storm. His eyes went from the little waterfall to his very silent companion. She hadn't told him what had happened near that cave. And as much as he hated to admit it, Emma keeping secrets from him was killing him inside.

"Emma?"

"Please, Brennan, not now. I promise. I'll talk to you. But… not right now."

He could make her talk to him but he didn't want to force her if she wasn't ready. After a few seconds of hesitation, Brennan scooted closer to Emma until their tights were touching. His arm found its way around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. The intimacy of the contact made her shiver pleasantly. She didn't want to think right now. And he was the best diversion she could get.

Without a word she got up, the water trickling down her body. Hearing him gasp, she slightly turned around and winked at him before sitting between his legs. Her back soon connected with his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck letting his lips linger on her skin. She snuggled closer to him, needing the comfort of his touch. The contact between their two bodies was distracting her from her previous worries, filling her heart, igniting a fire only he could create. His lips moved along her jaw line till they reached the corner of her lips, softly nibbling at them. Emma turned her head around and kissed him back hungrily.

"Emma, Brennan!"

The sound of a voice calling their names seeped trough the lust-filled fog enclosing them. The young woman broke the kiss reluctantly. Why did people keep interrupting them at the worst moment? First Adam and now Nina and Sam. She wanted to kill them right now.

"Give us a few minutes. We're coming!"

She rested her head against his shoulder, trying to steady her breath. Nervous laughter was bubbling inside of her, threatening to burst out. Brennan was deathly calm behind her. Suddenly the events of the day caught up with her, wrecking havoc in her mind.

"Emma…"

She couldn't keep it inside. Her laughter erupted, reverberating on the rockface. Soon enough it changed to heartbreaking sobs. Nina called them again and this time Brennan told her to go back to the camp.

"Emma, what is wrong?"

She turned around to face him. Small tears were running down her cheeks and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Her sight distressed him to a nearly painful point. Without second thought he took her back in his arms trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Emma. You don't need to hold back."

After a few minutes, she was calm enough to look back at him. Her walls had melted like ice under the sun. She locked eyes with him and smiled weakly. This man was a wonderful gift. Despite all her weaknesses, her flaws he was still there with her. She had to tell him.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that I could have died there... and…"

The voices echoed a third time, disturbing them, not giving them the time they needed to talk.

"We better get going. We don't want one of our students surprising us like that?"

One of his eyebrow arched as his eyes travelled up and down her upper body. They finally settled on the little blue gem decorating her bellybutton. A Christmas present he had given her. One of his fingers circled it, making her shiver. Feeling his thoughts drifting, she kissed him lightly.

"That wouldn't be very wise. Now you turn around so that I can get dressed."

It was his turn to laugh. Her sudden attempt at modesty was charming.

"There's nothing I haven't seen before, Emma."

She tried to glare at him but failed miserably.

"Turn around or you'll sleep outside, alone and out of the tent tonight."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Speechless as usual! Thanks to you all. Here is the new chapter as a kind of delayed Christmas present. I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The restless feeling that had settled in Emma's mind during the last days of the fieldtrip only peaked when they reached the parking lot of the school. It was there at the hem of her mind, like some hidden truth. She could still feel Casey's presence close to her, spying on her movements, her thoughts. The ever-present coldness made her shiver slightly despite the sweater she was wrapped in.

Students get past her, telling her how much fun they had had. She replied absently, unable to focus. Things, people were moving around her but she was lost in her inner torment. Rory, Nina and Sam were the last one to tell them goodbye. They had made the right decision to tell them the whole truth.

And soon enough they were alone in the coolness of a dawning day. She knew what was coming. Brennan would want explanations. Explanations that would probably not make sense. It didn't even make sense to her. The elemental lead her to their car and helped her in. A few minutes elapsed before he finally found the strength to ask her what had been on his mind for the last forty-eight hours.

"What really happened back there, Emma?"

It was there. The question she had been dreading. For one split second, she considered lying. But she had vowed to herself a long time ago that she would never lie to someone she loved.

"I'm not sure. It's…"

Silence stretched in the car as they went by the small town, streetlights casting an orange glow in the car then suddenly fading when they reached the outskirts of town. Brennan waited for her to go on, knowing there was no use pushing her. He stole a glance at her when they reached their street. The young woman seemed to be searching for words, fiddling with her hands as if it could help her. Her blank look and nervousness only added to his worry.

"I think my 'powers' are still growing. I instinctively knew how to make him release Patti. Something like that never happened before."

She paused unsure how to go on. She wanted to look at him, to find back that little glint; the one that could make her feel safe. But she was afraid; almost too afraid not to see it.

"I'm afraid, Brennan; afraid to loose control, afraid to hurt you or someone I care for. I'm even afraid of myself."

The car finally stopped in their alley. Her secret was out in the open, like some poisonous gift. He turned lightly in his seat to truly watch her. He knew what she was going through. The loss of control, the sensation that the ground was giving way beneath your feet; he had experienced it. She would have to learn how to cope with it. It saddened him to see her struggling like he had a few weeks ago. His fingers brushed against her cheeks. A deeper fear was hidden beneath her words.

"I'm not afraid of you, Emma."

His whispered words made her look up at him. There was an unspoken undertone of love and trust that was worming his way beneath her skin. The coldness she had been experiencing on their trip back was quickly receding, leaving her wrapped in warm peace and safety. The sensation changed her tensed smile into a full-fledged grin. She should have known that he wouldn't reject her.

"Come on, I'm dying to sleep in a real bed. We'll unload the car and call Adam tomorrow."

The words whispered against her lips made her smile knowing what it entailed.

"No rocks sticking in our backs…"

"No one around…"

_**XXX**_

It was barely 7 AM when the sun entered their bedroom. Soft rays of light brushed against the tangled sheets and reflected on two comlinks carelessly tossed on the bedside table. A soft breeze blew in caressing bare skin, raising goose bumps on its way. A strong hand brought back the covers on the two people lying on the bed, tucking them safely.

The elemental had been awake for a few minutes now. Minutes he had spent watching the woman peacefully sleeping in his arms. Never in his life had he thought that he would find happiness in the arms of his best friend. Especially after the bickering of the last few months. It had been a useless loss of time, a hurting process where both of them had suffered. But now it was over. His hand softly stroked her face. Emma stirred lightly but didn't wake up. She snuggled closer to him searching his warmth. Life here was so different from Mutant X. Their time with their friends seemed so far away right now. Maybe it was the occasion he had been waiting for all his life. Emma finally opened her eyes, shortcutting his introspection.

"Morning."

He propped himself on one elbow to watch her more carefully. After a quick kiss, she closed her eyes back contentedly before taking his hand and resting it just above her heart.

"Morning love."

"Em, do you regret what happened yesterday night?"

She smiled at him with her eyes still closed. Sometimes his insecurity was so blatant, so in contradiction to his attitude.

"Bren…"

Her voice held a little warning tone.

"That was a stupid question?"

"Yep."

She didn't elaborate further. And he didn't ask her to.

"We have to call Adam."

Emma groaned knowing that their leader would jump in the Helix the moment he knew what had happened. It would only be a matter of hours. And it would only complicate things to have him snooping around. He watched her displeased frown, knowing what was worrying her. It wasn't what he wanted to do. But it was their job and the more they waited, the less pleasant it would be.

"Can you do it please Bren? I don't think I can handle Adam right now."

The moment she had opened her eyes, he knew that he was lost. He would do anything for her; even subject himself to Adam's wrath.

"Ok but on one condition."

"And what would be your price mister Mulwray?"

The two started to laugh as they rolled on the bed playfully wrestling. The storm would come their way soon enough.

_**XXX**_

Adam got out of the car, quickly followed by Jesse and Shalimar. Emma watched them not knowing what to do or say. In less than three weeks, her life had changed drastically. That mission had opened some new doors she had never truly considered. She was no longer sure about some of her life choices. She was no longer sure about Mutant X.

But it was not the right moment to have doubts. They had a mission to complete. Putting a bright smile on her face, she followed Brennan down the stairs of the porch to greet her friends. To any bystanders, they would appear like a family. But Emma knew better than that. Once they would be inside the house, the storm would unleash its fury.

Brennan closed the door behind him and rested his back on it. Adam was pacing relentlessly in their living room, a furious look plastered on his face. Jesse and Shal had set their luggage on the floor near the couch. Emma had left them to prepare coffee. He suspected it was to avoid a direct confrontation with Adam.

"You should have sent Patricia to us, in sanctuary. Not away in some undetermined place. That was a stupid move, Brennan."

The elemental calmly crossed his arms on his chest. Emma had been the one to make that decision and he trusted her judgement.

"I made the decision. Brennan only agreed with me."

Emma's voice stopped Adam's pacing. She entered the room carrying a tray with coffee cups and tea. She set it on the coffee table and handed a cup to her two friends.

"Emma, what has come over you? And why did you wait to call us?"

She came to him and handed their leader a cup with a quietness that surprised him.

"Trust me, Adam. I know the exact extent of Casey's power. Patricia is safe right now. Beside, if he wants a victim, he will come on to me. It might be a bit risky but that's the only way to neutralize him. As for calling you 'so late' there was nothing you could have done. We'll have to wait."

Adam shook his head. How could she think like that? Many people had tried to stop Casey and had failed.

"No, Emma! The only way to stop him is to locate the body he's in. Then we have to put him in a pod. That's why we are here; to help you."

The psionic turned around and handed Brennan a cup of tea. She wanted to strangle Adam right then. He knew he was lying to them. She was their only hope to stop him.

"Adam, you're lying and you know it."

_**XXX**_

Two days had elapsed without any incident. Emma and Brennan had gone back to school. Jesse and Shalimar had searched the place on the pretext of visiting town without any results. Adam had spent most of his time bent on the reports from the nemesis project, trying to find another way to stop Casey. He hated to admit it; but Emma was right. He could not give the young mutant a new life. He could not cure his insanity. Emma was their only hope. She and Brennan had dealt with the situation perfectly.

He closed wearily the file and rubbed his forehead. Waiting was killing him inside. It was not his nature to wait for things to happen. They could have stayed in sanctuary. It probably wouldn't have changed a thing. But he needed to be there, he needed to make sure this peculiar mistake would be corrected.

_**XXX**_

The sound of chalk scrapping on the blackboard filled the silence. Students were frantically scribbling down notes while discreetly checking the clock on the wall.

"So, if you derive the equation a first time you get the slope. The second derivate gives you the maximum and minimum of the function. I want you to do those exercises with that in mind."

Emma took her time to write several numbers of exercises for their next lecture. She smiled at the blackboard before turning to face her class. She was ready to give them their assignment when she felt it again.

Casey.

Her limbs became heavier as that monster enclosed her. The classroom and her screaming students faded away. Everything around her was spinning. She felt her knees giving way beneath her. The next thing she was aware of was her head hitting the wooden floor with a loud thud.

She let herself be dragged in Casey's world always maintaining a small shield around her. She didn't need to open her inner eyes to know that darkness was wrapped around her like a thick blanket, isolating her from the world.

Around her, students were starting to move. Knowing what it was about, Rory sent Nina to get Brennan. Meanwhile, Sam got every one out of the classroom. They had prepared themselves to face that eventuality. Still it felt surreal. Their teacher was lying on the ground, paler than a lily, Nina's pullover under her head. She was fighting against Sara and Mellie's killer and yet she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Sounds of footsteps echoed in the halls getting closer quickly. Brennan was coming. The door opened to reveal the elemental. Without a word he kneeled beside her, knowing what he had to do. He desperately wanted to help her but it wasn't in his hands anymore. He cradled her in his arms, softly rocking her. Nina came in a few seconds after him and locked the door behind her.

"Nina, did you call Adam?"

"What do you think took me so long?"

The noises were slowly fading in the background, leaving her alone trapped in a world she couldn't control. She was getting deeper in his soul than the first time. Doubts were appearing in her mind. What if she had underestimated Casey? It wasn't the moment to have doubts. The killer would only use it against her. Drawing strength from her contact with Brennan, she let him drag her deeper until all she could hear was the beating of her heart.

She felt like Alice going down the hole and not knowing where she would land. Suddenly her fall stopped. She couldn't feel anything around her, except coldness. The brambles still hadn't appeared. Casey was taking his time and it made her shiver. The doubts were still there plaguing her mind. She couldn't let him have the upper hand; it was time to fight. Her eyes opened and she found herself floating in a bubble surrounded by a moving greyish fog.

He was surrounding her, trying to suffocate her. _'He's pure energy, Emma. You can't fight him with another type of energy'_. Adam's words still resonated in her ears. There was only one way. She breathed deeply trying to create a glowing sphere in one of her hands. At first it was no bigger than a little pearl but it steadily grew with each feeling, each emotion she put in it. It hovered above her palm, warming her. In response, the fog started to crystallize, creating thousands of small needles. The surface between them was covered with lines cutting at geometric angles like some mineral structure. The glow of her love-filled sphere increased giving the surface surrounding her, a metallic shine.

The needles were growing, quickly getting closer to her shield. Some had already pierced the thin envelope protecting her. Panic was trying to worm its way in her but she pushed it away, encapsulating it deep inside her.

The glowing sphere in her hands expanded further. Its color started to change, some points becoming brighter. The surface began to bend around the brighter spots, enclosing them into smaller spheres. The protective shield had dissolved and some needles were already touching her skin, trying to pierce it. Taking a deep breath she willed the thousands glowing suns resting in her hands apart. They sped in the closed space until each was fixed on one of the needles. They started to grow on them, enclosing them, diffusing a blinding light. Emma watched amazed as each needle reacted differently to the emotions she had enclosed in the spheres. Some were dissolving; others were trying to resist growing smaller spikes; most of them had already vanished. It would soon be over.

When Nina opened the door, Adam rushed in carrying medical equipment. Kneeling beside Emma and Brennan he proceeded to check her vital signs. Her heartbeat was steady and regular. He tried to ask Brennan to let go of her so that he could check for any other injuries but the elemental only glared at him. Adam was ready to argue that it was important when they heard her taking a deep breath. Seconds later her eyes opened only to find Brennan smiling at her. She smiled back briefly before telling them what they had all been waiting for.

"It's over."

Forcing the words out achieved to exhaust her and she fainted. Her task was over.

_**XXX**_

Alerted by one of his student, Bruce came in the classroom only to find Adam quietly talking with three other students.

"What happened there? Someone came in my office telling me that Miss Micheals was sick and had fainted."

Adam didn't know how to react. The principal wasn't supposed to know the truth and telling him what had happened would only lead to more confusion.

"I'm Emma's father. She has some blood pressure problems. And she sometimes forgets to take her medicine. She'll be perfectly fine with a few hours of sleep. My son-in-law drove her back home."

Bruce eyed the man suspiciously. Strange things had been happening in his school lately; first the violent death of two of his students, then Patricia's near death during their fieldtrip and now this. Something was going on and this man was a part of the mystery. But until either Emma or Brennan decided to tell him the truth, he could only guess what had happened.

"Fine. Tell her to take care. I'll try to stop to see if she's fine tonight."

**_XXX_**

The five friends were standing on the porch later that day. Shalimar, Jesse and Adam's luggages were on the swinging chair waiting to be picked. The moment felt awkward; none of them knowing how to say goodbye. Emma and Brennan's decision had come as a huge surprise for the three other members of mutant X.

"So you're not coming back with us today?"

Emma looked at Jesse with a slight smile, before taking Brennan's hand in hers. They still had 5 weeks before graduation and it would be impossible for Bruce to find two teachers to replace them. Besides, with Casey dead, the place had found back its peacefulness.

"No. Graduation day is in five weeks. Bruce really needs us there."

Adam nodded his approbation. There was no need to be a telepath to realize that they were both happy with their current situation. Besides, it was not as if they desperately needed their help with missions. He took two steps forward and hugged Emma. She was stronger than he had ever thought possible. They no longer needed him. The way they had dealt with the mission was a good proof.

"You take care sweetie and enjoy your time here. Don't traumatize your poor students."

Emma hugged him back and laughed a little at his last sentence.

"That's Brennan's role. And remember to call us when you get back home, ok?"

The three friends smiled at her. Jesse hugged her quickly before shaking Brennan's hand and getting in their car. Soon, it was Shal's turn to hug her. The two looked at each other with a knowing smile. The feral whispered in her ear.

"I'll call tonight, Emma. We have to talk."

_**XXX**_

Five weeks had elapsed since their goodbye. But to her it seemed that it was only yesterday. Emma gently freed herself from Brennan's grip to sit on their bed. She hugged her knees and rested her forehead on them. She couldn't get back to sleep. Her eyes travelled on the moon lit bedroom, stopping on each personal touch they had scattered during their time there.

Brennan's books were piled on the floor near the window seat; one was still opened. One of her silk shawl was resting close by with an empty cup of tea. Their clothes had been left in a heap on the floor and it made her smile. Her perfume and jewellery were on her dressing-table. The smell of flowers drifted her way carried by the night breeze. Flowers Brennan had brought her back today without any other purpose than to make her smile. She had never felt more at home anywhere else.

Their bedroom. Their home… theirs… it was overwhelming, tempting to think like that. They had built a home there.

Soon it would be over. They would be back to their old life, to a fight against god knows who or what. Three little days. That was their time left here. She sighed deeply and lied back down close to her love. It was time for them to talk. Gently she brushed her fingertips against his cheek to wake him up. And soon enough his eyes opened.

"What is wrong, Emma?"

"I don't want to go back, Brennan. I'm happy there."

The elemental rested his hand on her hip. His mind was still trapped in the fog of sleep, unable to fully understand what she had said. It took him several seconds to realize what it might imply. His hand travelled from the curve of her hip to her face, caressing her skin. Her face was shinning in the moonlight. _'Such an angel'_

"Emma, are you sure this is what you want?"

Doubts seeped in her mind. Maybe she was being selfish. What if he wanted to go back? What if it was not the life he wanted? Could she impose him her choice just because she was in love with him?

"I… If you decide to go back, I'll follow you but…"

One of his fingers touched her lips lightly, interrupting her.

"It's not about me, Emma. It's about you and what you want. I want you to be happy."

The love drifting her way was so strong that it made tears well up in her eyes.

"If you are with me I'll be happy."

She meant her words and for the first time he truly understood the extent of her love for him. She would give up on her world for him.

"Emma, I know you. If you start making compromise, you'll soon hate yourself."

Silence fell on the bedroom. The psionic looked at him knowing that they had made their decision without even voicing it. Maybe now she would be able to sleep more peacefully.

_**XXX**_

The lawn of Grant High was swarming with students, teachers and family members. Graduation was over and students were finally on holiday. The police had closed Sara and Mellie's case barely a week ago, giving the little town its peacefulness.

Bruce watched his two youngest teachers talking with Patricia and Rory. They had done an amazing job not only as teachers, but also as members of their community. They seemed to be happy there. It would not be easy to let them go.

"Emma, Brennan"

They both turned slightly upon hearing their boss. Taking the hint, the students left them alone with the promise to drop by later that afternoon. The burly man came their way with a smile.

"Good speech, Bruce."

The older man smiled more brightly.

" Thanks. So you're going back to New York?"

He needed to ask the question. If there was even the slightest chance they might stay, he wanted to know. The smile on Emma's face faltered a little and she looked up at Brennan. It was the moment.

"We need to talk to you, Bruce."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year to you all!  
**

We've reached the end of another story.  
Thanks to all the people who took the time to read and leave a little word. Cassidy Wich, breezyfasheezy, Kitty Invictus, NewMutant2, Tunder28 thank you for having left a word. Animalia-fear, Mony19, proud2Bfilipinoall your comments made my day on more than one occasion. Thanks to you! Josh, Loveconquers, your feedback is always more than welcomed.

My dear Audrey, your comments just made me laugh to tears and I'm more than happy you liked that story so much. But enough of my babbling...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Brennan reclined on the swing chair with a happy sigh. Their little talk with Bruce the same morning had gone rather smoothly. The older man had listened with rapt interest, finally understanding what had happened in his school the last few months. They both had been surprised and relieved by his acceptance of their difference. Since getting out of his office, Emma's smile hadn't faltered. She had been talking relentlessly about their projects, how they would move furniture around the house to make it homier, what kind of animal they would have. And now a few hours later, her enthusiasm hadn't abated. Long term projects weren't words they were used to.

He watched her as she played with children on their back lawn, laughing, trying to avoid plastic spars they were firing at her. It felt so normal, so peaceful; so unlike the life he had envisioned. Yet if he was honest, it was all he had ever wanted. He was tired of fighting for a purpose he couldn't understand. And the thought of loosing Emma during one of their missions was tearing him apart. The swing shifted interrupting his musings. Charlie handed him a beer while following his gaze.

"Bruce told me. I'm happy you finally took such a decision."

The elemental took a sip of his beer, still watching Emma. News had travelled faster than he had expected. Three hours, that's all it had taken for the whole teachers staff to know. The monthly picnic an Saturday was going to be a nightmare of endless questions. The thought should have scared him out of his mind. But it didn't. For the first time in years, he had real normal projects. His life wasn't a mumbo-jumbo of impromptu events or life threatening circumstances anymore.

"What made you change your mind?"

It was his turn to smile. The answer was easy, simple and oh so beautifully amazing.

"Emma."

Charlie smiled knowingly at him. Cheerful cries coming from the garden signalled them that some people had arrived. Sure enough Nina, Patti, Rory and Sam were walking to Emma. The four surrounded her, enveloping her in a group hug. The children soon joined them, creating a gigantic human ball. Emma emerged from the mass seconds later out of breath, her hair in a fiery mess of reds. She made her way to the two men with children following her, desperately trying to grip at her legs. When she reached the steps, they finally let go and returned to their games. Charlie took it as his clue to leave the couple; he quickly made a sign to the children, stopping their games.

"We'll leave you two. And don't forget our picnic on Saturday."

"We won't!"

Emma silently sat on the swing chair, curling into Brennan; instinctively his arm found its way around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Their students climbed the stairs to join up with them. Though Emma had invited them, she could still feel the hesitancy in their minds. They sat down, staying close to one another. The sight made her smile. It reminded her so much of their attitude when they had to face Adam. She smiled, deciding it was time to put them out of their misery.

"So, what are you going to do now that you have graduated?"

Four relieved sighs were heard. The young mutants looked at each other, trying to judge if it was the right moment, if they would accept and help them. Patti nodded at Sam, urging him to start.

"We have talked. Nina and I are going to take a five weeks holiday in France before starting University. We'll try to live as normally as possible. Though normal can hardly be used to describe Nina!"

Sam's last remark earned him a light slap on the back of his head and a chorus of laughter when he protested. Through all of that, Emma and Patti are remained strangely still. When Rory rested his hand on her arm, she stood unreceptive as if he had never touched her. It was only when Brennan looked at Emma that he realised what was going on. The two women were involved in a silent conversation and there was only one way to break Emma's trance. Gently he brushed his fingers on her cheek, signalling her that he needed her there, in the real world. Her eyelids fluttered a few times before she focused back on the conversation. She muttered a small 'sorry' and turned to Rory.

"What do you have to ask us Rory?"

The young man laughed nervously while shifting in his seat. He had talked endlessly with Patricia about what they were going to do. After their ordeal in the cave, he had had trouble leaving her for more than a few hours. Finally after hours of debate, they had found a solution but the final decision didn't depend on them.

"Patti and I were wondering if we could come with you when you get back to your team?"

_**XXX**_

The dull gray weather of the following morning seemed to be a presage of the day to come. Both mutants woke up grumpy and were reluctant to leave the warm safety of their bed. Having to tell their friends that they would not come back was weighing down on them. The couple barely ate their breakfast without exchanging a word. Finally after two hours of mopping around the house, Brennan decided to go out for a run. Knowing that she would never be able to focus on a book, Emma decided to clean the house while waiting for her friends.

Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam arrived later that afternoon. For the first time, the sensation that their mission was officially over reached her mind. And she hated the feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Despite all the reassuring talks, the support they were giving each other, she still feared the reaction of the people who had become their family. What if they didn't accept their decision? So she avoided any talks concerning their departure. When Shal had wanted to help Emma pack her clothes, the psionic had declined her offer, telling her that they would do it the next day. Instead, the two women had gone food shopping for the evening diner, leaving the men to their basketball games.

_**XXX**_

Somehow in the afternoon, the sky cleared, giving way to sun. The dinner that took place that day was tense and lacked the usual friendly banter. The three friends had been surprised by the presence of the younger mutants. But they didn't make any comment. Adam watched Brennan and Emma talking with their students. For the first time he realised how different they had become. Emma's eyes were smiling though he could still see from time to time, shadows of wariness and pain fleeting in them. But it was nothing compared to what he had seen before the mission. She seemed in peace with herself and the world surrounding her. The changes in Brennan's behaviour were more subtle. His movements were less jerky, more controlled. He also seemed more opened to the people around him. Those two months had been bénéfique. But he wondered how they would fit back in their old environment. Maybe, the changes had been too great.

_**XXX**_

They had finished eating an hour ago and had moved on to the porch for coffee. The friends were now sitting comfortably surrounded by the orange glow of the ending day, enjoying their coffee. The quietness of the starting night seemed almost surreal to them after the events of the past week.

Sun shining through the clouds after a storm. The calmness, the normality of the situation struck Brennan as he sat beside Emma. Shalimar watched them sitting close, always keeping a physical contact, smiling at each other, exchanging muted words. They had changed deeply during those few weeks; their relationship had changed. And she wasn't sure she liked it. But it wasn't her place to judge them.

Her eyes left the couple to move to the only other source of noise. Adam, Jesse, Patti and Rory were talking quietly in a far corner about the last few days, their projects for the future. Nina and Sam had left the same morning for a five weeks holiday in France. The feral put her coffee on a nearby table. It was high time for her to find out what Emma was up to. Her question was voiced in the most innocent tone.

"Happy to get back home, to Sanctuary?"

Brennan and Emma instantly looked up at the unexpected question. Their action caused Patti to turn around, drawing Jesse and Adam's attention to the couple. The elemental took her hand. This was the moment they had been dreading since the Helix landed a few days ago. Their decision hadn't been easy; but it was for the best and they both knew it.

"Jesse, Adam, come and sit down with us. We have to tell you something."

Patti and Rory stayed near the fence. They had already talked with the two teachers and they knew what it was about. As their friends sat down, Brennan squeezed her hand lightly bringing her much needed courage.

"Being there made us realize a few things."

He breathed deeply before going on. Adam's heart hammered a little more forcefully.

"Emma and I are staying there. Bruce gave us full time positions and we're going to buy the house tomorrow morning."

Shalimar and Jesse were gawping at them. Jesse tried to form a coherent sentence but words refused to get out. Shalimar inwardly smiled. She had known that something was up. Adam sat silently, already wondering how he was going to manage his team. The moment he had seen them after their field trip, he had felt something was changing. Seeing the couple today only made it more evident. Jesse was finally able to blurt out a few words; but they were incoherent.

"How? I mean,…"

Emma had to fight the urge to laugh. The reaction was so typically Jesse. The same thought seemed to cross Shalimar's head for the feral poked at him, smiling.

"It wasn't easy to take that decision. But we think that our work here really matters."

Adam instantly forgot about their cover and the four strangers sitting with them on the deck. He could understand their decision. But if he had a chance to convince them, he would do anything.

"What about the team? Don't you think that your work matters?"

Brennan let out the breath he had been holding. He had somehow expected angry shouts, reproaches or accusations. Their leader didn't even seem convinced by his words.

"You remember the day we joined the team. You told us that it was our decision. We seriously thought about it and our decision is to stay."

The older man smiled sadly at them. They were not ones to take decision lightly. The least he could do was supporting them.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Everything is settled then."

Patricia and Rory choose that moment to step in the conversation.

"No. We have another thing to talk about."

XXX

Emma watched the five departing forms going away from the house. A strange feeling of nostalgia settled in the pit of her stomach. She would miss the improvised shopping trips with Shalimar, her chess games with Adam and Jesse, their shared meals, the pointless arguments about insignificant things; she would miss all the little things that had made their daily routine. As if he could sense her thoughts, Brennan's grip on her waist tightened. Her head turned lightly until they made eyes contact. He smiled nearly shyly at her before muttering a small _'love you'_. Yes, they had made the right choice. Thought it hadn't been evident; thought it was veiled with sadness and nostalgia. Their fingers entwined and he kissed her hair briefly.

Before getting in the car, the two teenagers turned back and waved at them. The couple smiled and waved back. In her head Emma heard Patti telling her it would be ok, that she would take care of her family. She knew she could trust the telepath. She waved one last time at Jesse, Adam and Shalimar.

It might be the end of their time with Mutant X. But it wasn't the end; it was the beginning of their journey through a life they had chosen.

**The end (or maybe the beginning!)**


End file.
